


Abgrund

by WeirdAngel



Series: Der Master und sein Doctor [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Prostitution, Rape Aftermath
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdAngel/pseuds/WeirdAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Geschichte spielt weniger im Bett als Teil 1, sondern beleuchtet  einmal mehr die Beziehung von Master und Doctor (Ten und sein Master). Jack muss mit dem Master herausfinden was der Doctor angestellt hat als er alleine war. Dabei tun sich Abgründe auf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Das Attentat

Es tat so weh…er wollte es raus schneiden, aber es ging nicht. Er blutete und fühlte das Leben aus ihm weichen. Er halluzinierte sah seine Heimat unter dem orangenen Himmel und in der Ferne ihn, seinen Freund nach dem er sich so unendlich sehnte. Er rief seinen Namen immer und immer wieder, aber er drehte sich nicht um. Mühsam schleppte er sich voran bevor er endgültig wegdämmerte. Er wusste, das war wahrscheinlich sein Ende. Er war zu schwach zu regenerieren.  
‚Oh, Koschei…ich hätte dich nie so betrügen dürfen‘ dachte er verzweifelt. Sein letzter Wunsch war es ihn noch einmal zu spüren.  
  
Der Master war nun drei Wochen alleine auf der Forschungsstation und hatte sich dort inzwischen bequem eingerichtet. Er hatte den Aufenthaltsraum zu seinem Schlafzimmer gemacht. Die Maschine zur Energieversorgung arbeitete perfekt und er bastelte an dem einen oder anderen Gadget oder befasste sich mit seinem Hobby der Genetik. Alles war perfekt nur >er< fehlte. Nach drei Wochen allein war sein Zorn auf den Doctor verraucht. Er vermisste seine Nähe und seine dummen Sprüche, aber auch  und ganz besonders ihre Sex Spielchen. Er ging darin auf, wenn er seinem Geliebten weh tat, auch weil er wusste, dass er es genauso genoss Schmerzen zu haben. Warum hatte der Doctor ihn nur so betrogen. Das konnte er doch nicht auf sich beruhen lassen oder doch? Immerhin schienen die Dinge klarer seit er aus der Anstalt raus war. Die Schmerzmittel wirkten gegen die Kopfschmerzen, die er hatte seit er die Trommeln nicht mehr bewusst hörte, seit er sie verbessert hatte halfen sie sogar noch besser.   
Er setzte sich in den Aufenthaltsraum und öffnete eine Dose Bohnen und besorgte sich einen Löffel. Seine Vorräte waren nicht besonders schmackhaft und er würde liebend gerne mal wieder in ein Restaurant gehen. Er lauschte und hoffte irgendwann das Geräusch der Tardis des Doctor zu hören. Aber es blieb still.   
  
Die Tage vergingen und es war ihm furchtbar langweilig. Seine genetische Forschung lief etwas ins Leere und er kramte gelangweilt im Labor herum.   
Da hörte er es aus dem Aufenthaltsraum, das Geräusch auf das er so lange gewartet hatte. Er ging rasch hinüber. Die Tardis materialisierte, aber anstelle eines Doctors, der ihm aus der Tür entgegentrat sah er die Türen automatisch für ihn öffnen und hörte die Cloister Bell aus dem Inneren düsteres Unheil verkünden.   
Seine Herzen schlugen plötzlich bis zum Hals. Er ging hinein. Überall lagen seine Sachen rum, dazwischen Essensreste, Teile von Gadgets, fünf verschiedene Screwdriver und sein Mantel.   
Auf der Konsole der Tardis sah ähnlich aus. Auch schien die Zahl der gelben Klebezettel zugenommen zu haben, die an seinem Monitor kleben…seltsam wirres Zeug stand darauf.  
Auf dem Boden vor den Sitzen fand er noch etwas anderes was ihn sehr beunruhigte. Ein blutiges Küchenmesser  und da war auch ziemlich viel Blut auf dem Boden.  
„Doctor…verdammt was hast du gemacht, du kleiner Idiot.“  
Die Blutspuren führten von dort aus zur Treppe nach unten. Der Master schluckte und folgte den Spuren direkt ins Schlafzimmer. Das weiße Laken auf dem Bett war voller Blut.  Der Doctor lag auf dem Bett, es tropfte unaufhörlich aus seinen Pulsadern. Er war weißer als das Bettlaken und schwitzte sehr stark. Sein Atem ging nur noch sehr unregelmäßig.   
„Nein…“ Der Master war schnell bei ihm und heilte seine durchgeschnittenen Pulsadern, merkte aber sofort dass etwas anderes nicht mit ihm stimmte, denn er erwachte nicht. Sein Körper wehrte sich gegen die Heilung. Aber immerhin blutete er nicht mehr. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch trug der Master seinen Liebsten in die Krankenstation.  
Der Master bereitete ihm dort ein gemütliches Lager und zog ihm das durchgeschwitzte Hemd  und  die Hose aus. Er fieberte sehr stark. Der Master konnte es sich nicht erklären und schloss den Doctor die Überwachung an.  Seine Herzen schlugen unregelmäßig.  
Er kam etwas zu Bewusstsein und wälzte sich im Bett hin und her, begann zu fantasieren und zu schreien. Der Master hätte jedes Wort auch ohne die Tradis verstanden, es war ihre Muttersprache.   
„Bitte lass mich nicht alleine. Ich habe solche Angst. Bitte…Koschei.“ Er benutzte seinen Jugendnamen, den nicht so gerne hörte weil Erinnerungen in ihm aufstiegen, die er verdrängt hatte. Aber jetzt konnte er es ihm nicht dies nicht übel nehmen. Er nahm seine Hand.  
„Ich bin hier Theta und ich lasse dich nicht allein.“ Er küsste seine Hand und hielt sie fest. Der Doctor wurde etwas ruhiger, aber das Fieber stieg weiter. Seine Hand glühte förmlich. Der Master bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Wenn er starb konnte er in diesem Zustand nicht regenerieren. Es würde sein Ende bedeuten.   
„Was hast du nur getan mein Süßer, was dich so krank gemacht hat.“ Er beschloss ihm Blut abzunehmen und es zu analysieren. Als er seine Hand los ließ, rührte er sich wieder.   
„Geh nicht, Koschei…ich liebe dich…ich habe Angst…“ Er strich ihm über die Stirn.   
„Ich bin immer in deiner Nähe. Aber ich muss dein Blut analysieren um festzustellen was dir fehlt.“ Er nahm ihm behutsam zwei Kanülen Blut ab und lies diese von der Tardis analysieren. Sein Blutbild war perfekt bis auf eine kleine Anomalie war alles in Ordnung. Diese Anomalie nahm er genauer unter die Lupe. Es war etwas Künstliches und scheinbar aus Metall. Er dachte an Naniten. Der Master machte einen Test mit einem roten Blutkörperchen und siehe da das Ding attackierte diese. Ein Virus aus Metall, wenn man das so nennen wollte. Es erklärte, warum er sich die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten hatte. Aber ein Stromschlag wäre doch sicher besser gewesen. Er setzte das Teil einer großen Ladung Strom aus, aber es ging nicht kaputt.  
„Verdammt.“, fluchte der Master. Er suchte nach Funkfrequenzen oder einer anderen Möglichkeit das Teil zu umzuprogrammieren. Schließlich versuchte er es mit einem Magneten auszuschalten. Aber es half alles nicht. Er ging zum Doctor.  
Sein Liebster wälzte sich immer noch. Er kämpfte verzweifelt  um sein Leben. Im Fieber sprach er von  seinen schlimmsten Alpträumen auf Gallifrey im Krieg. Der Master legte ihm  die Hand auf die Stirn.  
„Shh… denke nicht daran. Das war alles nicht deine Schuld. Du hast mehr als alle anderen für unser Volk gekämpft. Du bist ein Kämpfer lass dich von diesem Virus nicht unterkriegen.“  
„Ich habe sie alle ermordet…ich bin ein Monster…nicht besser als ein Dalek.“  
„Du bist ein Engel, mein Schöner. Ich denke ich habe schlimmeres getan als du es je könntest. Denk doch an früher als wir jung waren. Du und ich...wir waren ein Team bis zu diesem einen Tag…und wir sind es wieder ich lasse dich  jetzt nicht gehen.“  
„Ich verdiene den Tod für mein Verbrechen…“  
Der arme Kerl machte sich solche Vorwürfe für seinen Massenmord, den er nur begangen hatte, um schlimmeres zu verhindern. Der Master verstand diese Schuldgefühle nicht wirklich.  
„Du bist nicht schuld. Du hast sie alle gerettet . Theta…bitte stirb nicht. Ich brauche dich.“, flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr.  
Er machte sich wieder an die Arbeit und suchte wie verbissen weiter, aber behielt dabei immer ein Auge auf seinen Freund.  
Der Doctor schien nun auch Atemprobleme zu bekommen. Es hörte sich furchtbar an. Sein Atem rasselte und er drohte zu ersticken. Der Master gab ihm eine Sauerstoffmaske und er atmete wieder etwas besser.    
Der Master sich langsam darauf gefasst, dass er seinen Freund vielleicht nicht retten können würde. Es war ein furchtbarer Gedanke. Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.  
Sein Gehirn arbeitete fieberhaft und er suchte weiter  nach einer Lösung. Aufgeben wollte er nicht. Mit irgendwas musste man die Biester doch töten können.   
Der Doctor wand sich wieder und schien plötzlich starke Schmerzen zu haben.  Er schrie mit aufgerissenen  Augen auf. Der Master sah auf dem Monitor, dass er kurz vor einem Herzinfarkt stand. Schnell holte er eine Spritze und setzte sie in eines seiner Herzen um ihn zu retten. Es half und der Doctor beruhigte sich wieder.   
Sanft strich er ihm übers Haar. Der Doctor hatte wieder das Bewusstsein verloren.   
„Halt durch Süßer… Halt durch.“  
Dem Master kam plötzlich eine Idee und er gab die Daten der Tardis, die ihm schnell ein Ergebnis lieferte. Es war tatsächlich eine Chance, sein Liebster müsste nur durchhalten. Er hatte musste den erdachten Retrovirus nun bauen es würde einige Stunden in  Anspruch nehmen, das Ding aus einem Metallrest zu bauen und dann von der Tardis hundertfach duplizieren zu lassen.  
Immer wieder schaue er jedoch auch zwischen durch nach seinem Engel.    
Er war wieder kochend heiß und murmelte immer wieder: „Ich hab Angst…wo bist du, Koschei…es tut mir so leid ich wollte dich nicht verraten…ich kann nicht mehr alleine sein…bitte warum tut ihr das …es tut weh…bitte keine Spritzen mehr…nein…das Zeug muss raus aus mir…es tötet mich…es ist überall…Koschei, hilf mir…Hilf mir…“ Seine Stimme wurde schwächer.   
„Wer hat dir das nur  angetan, mein Süßer? Wenn ich den erwische werde ich ihn töten.“, sagte er ärgerlich. Der Ärger spornte ihn an weiter zu arbeiten.  Es dauerte noch zwei quälend lange Stunden in denen er konzentriert arbeiten musste, aber die verzweifelten Hilfeschreie seines Freundes nicht immer ausblenden konnte. Er musste ihn ab und an das Gefühl geben, das er da war. Es funktionierte telepathisch nicht, er brauchte eine Berührung um ruhig zu werden.   
„Halte durch… ich bin bald soweit. Ich werde dich retten und dann nie wieder hergeben.“  
  
Endlich war er soweit. Der Retrovirus würde hoffentlich die Biester im Körper des Doctors  neutralisieren. Er zog eine Spritze auf und setzte sie in den Arm seines Freundes. Nun musste er warten. Er nahm die Hand des Doctors und hielt sie.  
„Bitte lass es noch nicht zu spät sein.“, flüsterte er.   
Der Doctor rührte sich gar nicht mehr. Der Master fühlte sein Stirn, das Fieber war schon  gesunken und seine Herzen waren wieder im Takt. Er küsste ihn auf die Stirn.  
„Schlaf gut, mein Süßer.“, sagte und legte sich erschöpft auf das andere Bett. Er schlief ein und schreckte aber ein paar Stunden später wieder hoch. Der Doctor schlief immer noch, seine Werte hatten sich weiter normalisiert. Der Master war zufrieden, sein Retrovirus schien zu helfen.  
  
Einige Stunden später kam wieder etwas  Leben in den Doctor. Der Master blickte von seiner Arbeit auf und ging sofort zu ihm.  
„Wie geht es dir?“  
„Durstig…Hungrig…Bitte…“, brachte er mühsam hervor. Sein Mund war trocken und er sah alles nur durch einen Schleier.  
„Ich besorg dir was zu Essen und Trinken. Ich hoffe du hast noch was in der Küche. Bin gleich wieder da.“, sagte er und lächelte ihn an.  
Er fand nicht viel ein bisschen Brot, Schokolade und Wasser, das würde aber reichen. Er ging zurück in die Krankenstation.  
Der Doctor sah ihn traurig an als er ihm schluckweise Wasser zu trinken und dann Brot und  Schokolade in kleinen Stückchen zu essen gab.   
„Du müsstest mal neue Vorräte an Board nehmen, da ist fast gar nichts mehr.  Vor allem wenn du mich wieder an Board haben willst?“  
Die Augen des Doctors begannen zu leuchten.  
„Du vergibst mir also?“  
„Ich vergebe dir. Ja…Was ist mit dir passiert? Wie kommt diese Metalldinger in dein Blut?“  
„Ich war in einer Bar und da war ein Typ, der etwas von mir wollte. Ich aber nicht von ihm. Leider wurden er und seine Kumpel ziemlich aufdringlich und irgendwie haben die mich in eine dunkle Ecke gezerrt. Danach weiß ich nur noch, dass sie mich mit Nadeln malträtiert haben. Einer von denen sagte etwas von einem Experiment. Danach bin ich ohnmächtig geworden und dann bin auf dem Boden aufgewacht neben meinen Kleidern und voller blauer Flecken und Schrammen.“  
„Die haben dich missbraucht?“, fragte der Master wütend.  
„Ja wahrscheinlich.. Ich hab alles vergessen. Ich bin dann in meine Tardis  gewankt, weil das Zeug zu wirken begann. Das kocht dir das Blut und du wirst langsam wahnsinnig und möchtest es aus dir rausschneiden. Ich wollte dann nur noch in Frieden in deinen Armen sterben…“, erzählte er seltsam gefühllos.   
Der Master ahnte, dass der Doctor immer noch unter Schock stand. Er nahm ihn in den Arm.   
„Erzähle mir ruhig was passiert ist, wenn du es verdrängst wird es nur schlimmer.“  
„Koschei …bitte…ich kann dir das nicht erzählen.“  
„Wieso nicht Theta? Wenn die Männer dich vergewaltigt haben werde ich sie in jedem Fall töten.“  
„Gerade deswegen nicht. Ich will dass du das vergisst. Lass uns einfach da weiter machen wo wir aufgehört haben. Ich will meinen Geliebten bei mir spüren und die letzten Wochen vergessen.“  
Das klang so gar nicht nach seinem Doctor, der immer jedes Geheimnis lüften wollte. Der Master wusste, wenn er nicht darüber redete oder solche Dinge nur im Nebensatz abhandelte, dann war es für ihn der absolute Horror gewesen. Diese Vorstellung machte ihn zornig, aber er ließ ihn gewähren. Er küsste ihn liebevoll und legte sich neben ihn. Seine Hände wanderten über Körper des Doctor und schließlich zwischen seine Beine.   
Leise flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr. „Ich werde dir nicht weh tun und dich einfach nur lieben die nächsten Tage. Du gehörst mir und ich werde dich gegen jeden verteidigen, der dich verletzen will, denn wehtun darf nur ich dir.“ Seine Hände wanderten wieder zwischen die Beine seines Liebsten und er brachte ihn vorsichtig zum Orgasmus.   
Der Doctor sah ihn dankbar an…und dann liefen seine Tränen. Der Master hatte geahnt, dass der Schock nun schwinden würde und er hielt ihn in seinen Armen.  
„Ruhig…ich bin ja bei dir.“ Er küsste seine Stirn. Die Tränen wurden mehr und er begann verzweifelt zu schluchzen.  
„Es waren fünf Männer, sie wollten alle ihren Spaß. Sie haben mich ausgezogen und jeder von denen…“ Er schluckte. „Sie hatten alle ihren Spaß mit mir und dann haben sie mich zusammen geschlagen, schließlich gaben sie mir zwei Spritzen mit diesen Metallviren und sagten dann das würde mich töten. Dann schlug mich einer k.o. “ Er wollte nicht in die Details gehen, aber er war nicht in der Lage seine Gedanken abzuschirmen. Der Master sah was passiert war in den Gedanken des Doctors  und er sah die Gesichter der Männer und prägte sich diese gut ein.   
„Bastarde.“, knurrte er.  
Der Doctor schmiegte sich an ihn und weinte. Er war unfähig noch weiter darüber zu reden. Aber das brauchte er auch nicht. Der Master brachte ihn ins Schlafzimmer, nachdem er dort die blutigen Laken gegen frische ausgetauscht hatte, legte er ihn ins Bett und deckte ihn zu. Dann legte er sich zu ihm. Der Doctor schmiegte sich an ihn und er legte seinen Arm um ihn. So schliefen sie die nächsten Stunden eng umschlungen.


	2. Trauma

Als der Master aufwachte sah ihn der Doctor an. Scheinbar beobachtete er ihn schon eine Weile. Er versuchte zu lächeln, aber in den braunen Augen konnte der Master lesen, dass sein Freund noch nicht vollständig von seinem Schock genesen war.  
„Wie fühlst du dich?“, fragte der Master.  
„Hungrig. Du hast nicht zufällig Bananen in deinem Vorrat auf der Station?“, fragte der Doctor bemüht fröhlich.  
„Leider nur Konservendose mit allem möglichen anderen Zeug.“, antwortete er grinsend und strich seinem Süßen durch die Haare.  
„Schade. Gehst du mit mir duschen?“, fragte er.  
„Ja…“  
Der Doctor zog ihn am Arm hinter sich her. Sein Körper schien sich komplett erholt zu haben. Im Badezimmer angekommen schob er ihn unter die Dusche. Das warme Wasser tat gut und die Lippen des Doctors auf seinen zu fühlen auch.  Sie seiften sich gegenseitig ein. Der Master glitt mit seinen Händen zwischen die Beine seines Süßen, aber er fühlte keine Reaktion. Er merkte nur wie ein Zittern durch den Körper seines Freundes ging.  
„Nicht jetzt…ich kann nicht. Bitte verstehe das. Möchtest du?“, fragte er mit viel zu sanfter Stimme.  
„Wenn du nicht willst, Theta. Ich würde etwas anderes wollen, aber ich fürchte du wirst das jetzt nicht können.“   
Der Doctor drehte sich wieder  zu ihm um und küsste ihn. Dann küsste er seine Brust und arbeitete sich nach unten. Dem Master blieb die Luft weg als die Lippen des Doctors sein bestes Stück berührten. Der Doctor brauchte nicht lange, um ihn sehr glücklich zu machen. Der Master krallte sich an der Duschstange fest um nicht umzufallen.  
„Oh Süßer…danke.“, er half seinem Geliebten wieder auf die Beine und sah zu seinem Entsetzen die Tränen in seinen Augen. Er umarmte und küsste ihn.   
„Koschei…ich hab solche Angst…“  Der Doctor klammerte sich an ihn. Der Master erinnerte sich an den verängstigten kleinen Jungen, der eine panische Angst vor der Dunkelheit hatte.   
„Theta, du muss keine Angst haben, nicht vor mir…nicht mehr.“, flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr. „Wir ziehen uns jetzt an, dann gehe ich packen und du suchst mir ein Zimmer in der Tardis aus.“  
„Ja, ich hab dir schon eines eingerichtet. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir.“, antwortete der Doctor schlicht und ließ sich vom Master aus der Dusche schieben. Der Master wickelte sich in ein Handtuch und wickelte dann auch den Doctor in eines. Er verhielt sich wieder sehr passiv. Der Master musste ihn abtrocknen. Immerhin zog er sich alleine an, aber wo er üblicherweise danach vor dem Spiegel jedes einzelne seiner Haare zurecht zupfte, strich er sich nur einmal durch die Haare, so dass sie platt am Kopf lagen. Es ging ihm wirklich schlecht. Er redete nicht konstant, das war das andere Indiz. Er wartete nur schweigend auf ihn. Seine Augen waren leer, auch wenn er ihn anlächelte.   
Der Doctor zeigte ihm seinen Raum, ziemlich groß und geschmackvoll eingerichtet mit seinem eignen kleinen Labor und einem Bett? Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Ich dachte wir brauchen nur ein Schlafzimmer?“  
Der Doctor sah ihn an. „Vielleicht willst du nicht immer bei mir schlafen. Ich habe manchmal fiese Alpträume, ich schreie dann im Schlaf.“  
„Du hattest in all der Zeit wo ich bei dir bin keinen einzigen Alptraum.“  
„Nein…“, sagte er und starrte wieder Löcher in die Luft.  
„Ich hole jetzt meine Sachen.  Komm besser mit.“ Er wollte ihn jetzt nicht alleine lassen.  Der Doctor folgte ihm. Der Master machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen um seinen Freund, der ihn nun beobachtete wie er seine Sachen packte, war ja nicht wirklich viel.  
„Ich hab die Maschine soweit hinbekommen, dass wir immer wieder hierher zurückkommen können. Das schwarze Loch in der Nähe ist sehr interessant.“ Er schaute zum Doctor, der auf einen Punkt im Raum starrte.  „Doctor…?“ Er reagierte nicht. „Theta…?“ Sein alter Name riss ihn aus der Starre.  
„Was ist?“, fragte er.  
„Brauchst du noch irgendwas von hier?“, fragte der Master zurück.  
„Nein.“ Er sah ihn mit großen Augen an.  
Der Master seufzte, er vermisste den überdrehten, immer fröhlichen Doctor. Er hatte ihn höllisch genervt, aber die Jammergestalt, die das jetzt vor ihm stand nervte ihn noch mehr…er hätte ihn schütteln wollen und ihm sagen: ‚Bitte vergiss alles was die Schweine dir angetan haben und  sein wieder mein Doctor‘ Aber er wusste er musste ihm Zeit geben.  
„Lass uns gehen und etwas zu essen besorgen und vorher Geld stehlen.“  Er schob den Doctor zurück in die Tardis. Er ließ die Kiste erst einmal am Kleiderständer stehen und ging dem Doctor hinterher der an der Tardiskonsole angefangen hatte die gelben Klebezettel zu sortieren.  
„Was tust du da?“, fragte der Master besorgt.  
„Das Passwort…da muss das Passwort irgendwo sein…und die Koordinaten…“, er murmelte weiter unverständliches Zeug. Der Master begann wirklich am Geisteszustand seines Freundes zu zweifeln.   
„Hey, ich weiß schon wie man die Tardis fliegt, wenn du dich nicht erinnerst.“  
„Ich…vergesse immer mehr Dinge…ich werde alt.“ Er lächelte hilflos.  
Der Master trat hinter ihn und legte seine Arme um ihn und küsste seinen Nacken.  
„Wie lange geht das schon so?“  
„Seit zwei Wochen…ich muss alles Kompliziertere aufschreiben…ich bin nicht krank…war nichts zu finden.“  
„Du hast mir nicht alles erzählt gestern, nicht wahr?“  
„Nein, die Typen in der Bar…ich kannte sie bereits. Ich war einem Komplott auf der Spur, aber ich erinnere mich an nichts Genaues…kurz nachdem ich die Typen das erste Mal gesehen habe, bekam ich immer mehr Probleme mit Gedächtnislücken…die Männer waren wahrscheinlich Killer, die man auf mich angesetzt hat. Keine Ahnung wieso? Ich versuche mich zu erinnern bis ich Kopfschmerzen bekomme, da ist aber nichts. Jemand wollte sicher gehen, das ich den Dingen nicht weiter nachgehe.“  
„Wir sollten dem nachgehen. Und du hast das Passwort geändert für die manuelle Steuerung der Konsole?  Warum?“  
„Ich weiß nicht.“  
„Ich habe eine Idee, wie wir das umgehen können. Dein altes Schätzchen hatte mal ein telepathisches Interface. Weißt du noch wie man das benutzt?“  
„Ja…“, antwortete der Doctor.  
Der Master schraubte an der Verkleidung der Konsole  und legte einige halborganische Kabel frei.  
„Wenn du die Hände darauf legst dürfte es noch einfacher sein.“  
Der Doctor berührte die Kabel und konzentrierte sich.  Die Tardis erkannte ihren Timelord und gewährte ihm den Zugriff auf alle Systeme. Er brauchte nun nur ein Kommando zu denken und sie reagierte darauf. Dennoch setzte er das Passwort für die manuelle Steuerung zurück. Außerdem gewährte er seinem Freund begrenzenden Zugriff gegen den Widerstand der Tardis. Er musste sie beruhigen. Sie hatte panische Angst vor ihm, war ihr auch nicht wirklich zu verübeln.  
Der Master hielt während all dieser Zeit seinen Freund fest im Arm. Der Kontakt mit seinem Schiff tat ihm scheinbar gut. Seine Augen füllten sich mit Leben und er lächelte ihn zwischendurch an .   
Die Tardis setzte sich in Bewegung. Der Master wandte sich telepathisch an den Doctor.  
‚Wohin?‘  
‚Ich brauche Hilfe…Jack kann uns helfen…er hat die Kontakte, die ich jetzt brauche.‘  
‚Warum Jack? Warum ausgerechnet Jack.‘  
‚Du bist doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig?‘  
‚Doch, ich habe gesehen wie er dich ansieht.‘  
‚Torchwood hat alles was wir brauchen und wir können die Tardis aufladen und Vorräte beschaffen. Und du brauchst nicht eifersüchtig sein. Ich finde ihn zwar hübsch, aber ich liebe dich.‘  
‚Du wirst wieder frech. Geht es dir besser?‘  
„Vielleicht sollten wir mal wieder reden.“ Er drehte sich zu seinem Freund um. „Ich weiß nicht ob es mir besser geht, es kann sein, das ich gleich wieder deinen Trost brauche…Ich habe dir ein paar Rechte auf der Tardiskonsole eingeräumt, aber der Pilot bleibe ich. Es dauert etwas bis wir in Cardiff ankommen… Wir sollten die Zeit nutzen…mein Master.“  Da war das verführerische Lächeln auf der Master die ganze Zeit gehofft hatte  
Der Master grinste breit. „Bis du sicher? Vorhin unter der Dusche…“  
„Tu mir einfach nur nicht weh, ok?“, unterbrach der Doctor ihn.  
Der Doctor nahm seine Hand und zog ihn nach unten ins Schlafzimmer.  Der Master legte einen neuen  Rekord im Ausziehen vor, nur um dem Doctor das letzte Kleidungstück selbst vom Körper reißen zu können. Er zog seinen Süßen aufs Bett und sehr vorsichtig drang er in ihn ein und liebte ihn. Der Doctor wand sich unter ihm und quittierte jeden seine Stöße mit einem leidenschaftlichen Stöhnen. Seine Hand wanderte zwischen die Beine des Doctors und gab ihm den erlösenden Orgasmus, den er dann auch bekam.   
„Danke.“, hauchte der Doctor und kuschelte sich an ihn. So lagen sie eine Weile. Der Master strich seinem Geliebten über den Rücken.  
„Erinnerst du dich noch an das Versteck im Wald als wir Kinder waren? Manchmal würde ich gerne so ein Versteck noch einmal mit dir teilen. Ein Platz wo uns niemand findet wo wir für immer alleine sein können, wenn wir wollen.“  
„Ja, Koschei…wir haben uns dort wirklich oft versteckt...Ich vermisse Gallifrey…irgendwie…“. Er klang wieder traurig.  
Der Master biss sich auf die Zunge, er hätte nicht damit anfangen sollen.   
„Tut mir leid ich vergesse immer das wir zwei die Letzten sind. Vielleicht sollten wir mal über Nachwuchs nachdenken.“ Er lachte.  
„Nachwuchs…dazu müsste einer von uns zur Frau werden. Bisher hat das bei mir nicht geklappt.“  
„Tja, ich hab so das Gefühl bei mir könnte es bald soweit sein.“  
„Du eine Frau? Interessante Vorstellung. Eine Mistress wollte ich schon immer mal haben.“  
„Ich würde dich dann genauso hart rannehmen, mein Engelchen.“, grinste der Master. Der Doctor lachte und der Master war zufrieden.  
„Wir sind in ein paar Minuten da, also sollten wir uns anziehen.“   
Der Doctor stand auf und zog sich an.  Der Master tat es ihm nach und besah sich genau im Spiegel. Nun als Frau boten sich andere Möglichkeiten, nicht nur Fortpflanzung. Naja, vielleicht konnte er das beim nächsten Mal beeinflussen, aber zurzeit war er sehr zufrieden mit sich und seinem Doctor. Er beeilte sich mit dem Anziehen, schließlich hatten sie andere Probleme.  
Im Kontrollraum  räumte der Doctor ein paar Sachen zur Seite die auf dem Boden lagen. Der Master zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Du räumst auf? Für Jack?“  
„Die Essensreste braucht er nicht zu sehen.“  
„Ich hoffe unser Sexspielzeug ist auch sicher verstaut?“  
„Wieso? Willst du ihn mit in unser Schlafzimmer nehmen?“, fragt der Doctor unschuldig.  
„Nein und ich hoffe du auch nicht.“, knurrte der Master zurück.  
Der Doctor grinste ihn herausfordernd  ihn an. „Wer weiß.“  
Er schlenderte Richtung Tür. Im Vorbeigehen schlug der Master ihn genüsslich aufs Hinterteil.  
„Au.“, rief der Doctor grinsend aus.  
„Du frecher kleiner…“, knurrte der Master ihn an.  
„Klein? Ich bin größer als du.“ Er lachte ihn aus.  
„Wenn wir jetzt alleine wären…“  
„Beherrsche dich bitte, du hast mir versprochen mich in den nächsten Tagen nicht zu schlagen. Wir haben jetzt auch keine Zeit dafür erinnerst du dich.“, sagte der Doctor und ging zur Tür.  
Der Master folgte ihm. Sie traten auf den Platz. Es war mitten in der Nacht.  
„Oh…eigentlich wollte ich mittags landen.“, wunderte sich der Doctor.  
„Ich bin froh das wir in Cardiff sind, du Flieger Ass. Ich könnte dir zeigen wie man präziser fliegt.“  
„Nein danke. Macht so mehr Spaß. Jack wir schon noch wach sein.“  
Jack war noch wach und kam den Beiden bereits über den Platz entgegen gelaufen.   
„Hallo Doctor, schleppst du immer noch diesen Irren mit dir rum.“  
Der Master hätte ihn am liebsten gleich jetzt mit seinem Laser Screwdriver für ein paar Minuten zum Schweigen gebracht, aber er wusste sich meisterlich zu beherrschen.  
„Hallo Jack.“, lachte der Doctor und umarmte ihn sehr herzlich. Zu herzlich für den Master der Jack einen Blick zuwarf, der ihn auf der Stelle hätte töten können.  
„Hallo Jack.“, sagte der Master mit ironischem Unterton. „Schön dich zu sehen. Ich hab einen Namen, falls dir das entfallen sein sollte.“  
Dem Doctor war der Blick nicht entgangen. ‚Nicht jetzt, Master.‘  
„Hallo Master.“, sagte Jack schlicht. Er mochte ihn nicht wirklich und verstand auch nicht was der Doctor am Master fand. Er hielt ihn, wenn er ehrlich war für einen unberechenbaren Sadisten, der nicht gut für seinen Doctor sein konnte.  
„Ich brauche deine Hilfe Jack. Du kennst doch diese Bar auf Delta 49? Ich muss wissen, welche Dinge dort aktuell vorgehen?“  
„Übler Laden. Was ist passiert?“  
„Gerade das weiß ich nicht, Jack. Ich habe Erinnerungslücken und ich denke jemand versucht etwas vor mir zu verbergen. Ich bin vor zwei Tagen fast ermordet worden und möchte wissen wieso.“  
„Wie?“  
„Metall Viren.“, sagte der Doctor und sein Blick sagte Jack, dass dies nicht die ganze Geschichte war.  
„Ich kenne die Dinger, wie hast du überlebt?“  
„Ich hab einen Retrovirus gebaut.“, mischte der Master sich ein. „Hört zu, wir müssen die Typen finden, die ihm das angetan haben.“  
Die Beschäftigung mit dem Thema ließ den Doctor wieder in diese geistige Starre fallen. Der Master bemerkte sofort. Dann begann er wieder zu weinen. Der Master drängte sich an Jack vorbei und nahm den Doctor in den Arm.  
„Ich hab Angst…es geht wieder los.“, wimmerte der Doctor.  
Der Master flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr was Jack nicht verstand. Er fragte sich, ob das die Muttersprache der zwei war.  Er war verwundert zu sehen wie vertraut und wie zärtlich die zwei miteinander umgingen. Sollte der Master sich wirklich so geändert haben.  
„Was ist mit ihm, Master?“  
„Er hat Angst…sie wollten ihn nicht nur umbringen, sondern haben ihn auch vorher noch...vergewaltigt.“, sagte der Master und schaute Jack mit einer Mischung von blankem Hass und Abscheu an.  
„Nein…nicht ihn…“, Jack war sprachlos.   
„Leider doch. Lass ihn uns in die Tardis bringen und dann auftanken und Vorräte besorgen.“  
Jack nickte. Sie brachten den Doctor in die Krankenstation.   
„Wenn es ihm besser geht, müssen wir noch ein paar Tests mit ihm machen.“, sagte der Master und legte den Doctor vorsichtig in das Bett.  Er gab ihm ein Schlafmittel und strich unentwegt über sein Haar bis er endlich eingeschlafen war. Jack hatte Tränen in den Augen.  
„Du liebst ihn wirklich?“  
„Ja, ich liebe ihn, Jack. Länger als du dir vorstellen kannst.  Und ich werde die Typen umbringen, die ihm das angetan haben.“  
Der Master schob Jack aus der Krankenstation.   
„Die Raumstation Delta 49 ist ein Schmuggler Stützpunkt. Ich weiß, dass man da Sklaven kaufen kann, wenn man will, die übelsten Drogen und schmutzige Geheimnisse aus allen Zeitepochen. Ich nehme mal an deine Kontakte beziehen sich auf Letzteres?“  
„Ja, als ehemalige Zeit Agent hab ich da noch Kontakte. Was mag der Doctor da gesucht haben?“  
„Trost im Alkohol und dann wird er in eines seiner Abenteuer gestolpert sein. Leider haben wir gestritten und ich hab ihn weggejagt, weil er mich betrogen hat. Aber jetzt wünschte ich könnte meine Entscheidung rückgängig machen.“  
„Ihr habt euch gestritten?“  
„Ja, er hat mich in diese Irrenanstalt gebracht, obwohl er wusste mit was für üblen Methoden, die dort arbeiten. Aber er hat mich auch rausgeholt als ich ihm am eigenen Leib gezeigt habe, was die dort tun.“  
„Du hast ihm das auch angetan?“  
„Er hätte es sonst nicht verstanden, Jack.“  
Jack sah ihn entsetzt an. „Wie kannst du ihn quälen? Er liebt dich.“  
„Gerade deswegen schlage ich ihn manchmal, er braucht das. Ich will das jetzt aber nicht mit dir ausdiskutieren. Jack, wir müssen noch eine Weile hier bleiben, da die Tardis mich als Pilot nicht akzeptiert. Morgen früh besorgen wir dann Vorräte. Ich hoffe ich habt reichlich Bananen hier in Cardiff? Vielleicht solltest du noch etwas schlafen. Ich denke die Tardis hat schon einen Gästeraum vorbereitet für dich.“  
„Ich hole meinen Kram und bin in ein paar Stunden zurück.“, sagte Jack und ging.  
Der Master stand alleine im Kontrollraum und strich über die Konsole der Tardis.   
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir bekommen deinen Piloten schon wieder hin.“ Er seufzte, dann hörte er Hilferufe von unten. Sein Liebster musste wieder aufgewacht sein. Er war schnell wieder auf der Krankenstation.   
„Hey ganz ruhig, Süßer. Ich bin ja da.“ Er war schon wieder nassgeschwitzt. Der Master zog ihm die durchgeschwitzten Sachen aus und wickelte ihn in eine Decke und begab sich dann auf die Suche nach frischen Boxershorts. Als er wieder kam saß sein Süßer auf dem Bett und sah ihn verzweifelt an.   
„Was ist mit mir…verliere ich jetzt darüber endgültig den Verstand?“  
„Du bist traumatisiert, nach dieser Erfahrung ist das normal. Wir sind nicht unzerstörbar, gerade geistig nicht, das weißt du doch.“ Er half ihm in die Boxershorts. „Du bleibst jetzt erst einmal auf der Krankenstation. Die Tardis funktioniert im Telepartie Modus sehr gut und ich werde dir die Kontrolle hier runter schalten. Sie würde mich eh nicht fliegen lassen.“  
„Und Jack?“  
„Ich denke wir kommen klar.“  
Der Master half dem Doctor sich hinzulegen und wickelte ihn in Decken ein, so dass er nicht frieren konnte.   
„Wir müssen nachher noch ein paar Tests mit dir machen. Aber jetzt ruh dich einfach aus. Ich weiß das es dir schwer fällt, aber du brauchst das jetzt.“  
„Ich liebe dich…Koschei…lass mich nicht mehr allein…bitte.“ Er hatte schon wieder Tränen in den Augen.   
„Nein, ich werde dich nicht wieder verlassen…nie wieder…Theta.“ Er küsste ihn.


	3. Traum und Wirklichkeit

Er saß an seinem  Bett bis er wieder eingeschlafen war. Seine Blicke wanderten über den schlafenden Doctor. Er sah so wunderschön aus, wenn er schlief. Stundenlang hätte er hier sitzen können, aber er musste noch so einiges vorbereiten. Er ging nach oben und nahm seine Kiste, die immer noch am Kleiderständer stand und brachte sie in Richtung seines Zimmers. Scheinbar hatte die Tardis Jacks Zimmer auch auf dem Gang vorbereitet sogar noch näher am Schlafzimmer des Doctors.    
Ja, die Tardis mochte ihn nicht. Aber er wusste ja, dass Jack nie eine Chance bei seinem Doctor haben würde. Und wenn doch würde er es zu verhindern wissen. Niemand würde ihm je wieder den Doctor wegnehmen.  Er packte seine wenigen Habseligkeiten aus und bewunderte, das kleine Labor was der Doctor ihm vorbereitet hatte. Das Bett was er ihm in sein Zimmer gestellt hatte war auch recht groß. Aber er würde hier nur sehr selten schlafen oder wenn seinen Süßen mit hierher bringen.   
Es blieben immer noch ein paar Stunden bis Jack zurückkommen würde, so entschloss sich der Master nach oben zu gehen und die Tardis um einen Gefallen zu bitten. Er legte die Hände auf die Konsole.  
‚Ich muss wissen, wo er in der letzten Zeit war…komm schon. Es ist wichtig, um ihn zu helfen.‘    
Die Tardis stellte ihm widerwillig ein Log zusammen.  Der Master sichtet die Bewegungsdaten seines Freundes und war überrascht. Er war in der Bar, aber auch zweimal auf dem Planeten C23 einer unbewohnten Welt und er war auf der Erde in der Vergangenheit irgendwann im Mittelalter. Und der Zeitraum seiner Reise insgesamt war auch interessant – er war über ein Jahr unterwegs.   
‚So lange war er alleine mit seinen Gedanken. Zeit genug jede Menge dummer Dinge zu tun‘, dachte er, denn er kannte seinen Freund.  
Der Überfall und die Vergewaltigung waren etwa eine Woche her. Der Master war verwundert. So lange hatte er sich schon mit diesen Metallviren in seinem Körper rum gequält.   
Er musste unbedingt den Metallschrott aus dem Kreislauf seines Freundes bekommen. Er musste eine Blutwäsche durchführen. Umso früher umso besser. Er ging in die Krankenstation und bereitete alles vor. Der Doctor wälzte sich unruhig im Schlaf und murmelte seinen Namen. Der Master ging zum Bett seines Geliebten und nahm seinen Arm.  
„Sorry, das ich dir noch einmal weh tun muss.“ Er führte eine Nadel am Handgelenk ein und befestigte sie so, dass er sie nicht rausziehen konnte.  Der Doctor wimmerte.  
„Bitte tue mir nicht weh, ich tue doch immer was du sagst.“ Es war das Flehen eines kleinen Jungen, der Angst hatte geschlagen zu werden. Er fühlte die Stirn des Doctors. Seine Temperatur war gestiegen. Er strich beruhigend über sein Gesicht. Der Doctor träumte wohl von ihrer Heimat.  
Sein Freund Koschei hatte ihn immer beschützt vor den anderen Studenten und den Lehrern, die auf ihn herab sahen wegen seiner Herkunft…Bis die Timelords einen Weg fanden die beiden zu entfremden. Er musste sich zwischen seinem Freund und seinen Idealen entscheiden. Die Bilder quälten ihn sehr. In seinen Herzen wusste er, dass er damals einen schlimmen Fehler gemacht hatte.  
Der Master fühlte aber auch den Schmerz seines Freundes, denn seine Gedanken suchten ihn um Halt zu finden.   
Es war schwierig sich zu konzentrieren, aber er schaffte es die zweite Nadel auch noch einzuführen und zu befestigen.   
Der Doctor begann im Schlaf zu weinen und verlangte nach seiner Mutter. Ein Kontakt der verboten war, damals an der Akademie. Sie waren so grausam zu diesem kleinen Jungen gewesen, den er schon kannte seit er gerade einmal laufen konnte. Die Mutter des Doctors hatte ihn damals gebeten auf ihren Jungen aufzupassen. Und er hatte dieses Versprechen so oft gebrochen...   
Der Master nahm sich zusammen und schaltete die Maschine ein.  
Es würde einige Stunden in Anspruch nehmen sein Blut zu reinigen. Die Traumbilder, die der Doktor  ihm sandte waren aus ihrer Kindheit. Sie hatten auch schöne Tage zusammen. Dann kamen wieder diese Bilder von seinem Vater und seine missbilligenden Worte. Er wollte nicht, dass die beiden zusammen waren.   
Theta war ein Träumer und ein Idealist schon als Junge. Er hinterfragte Jahrhunderte  alte Tradition. Und er der Master war fasziniert und das in zweierlei Hinsicht von den verrückten Träumen und von dem Jungen. Es war eine pure und unschuldige Liebe gewesen, die ihm schon immer ein wenig Angst gemacht hatte.   
Die Macht, die der Doctor über sein Herz hatte, das war etwas was er nie erfahren durfte, nicht in Jahrtausenden. Er hätte ihn niemals töten können. So oft hatte er es versucht, aber es nie fertig gebracht.   
Der Doctor wachte plötzlich auf und sah ihn an.  
„Was tust du?“, fragte er leise.  
„Eine Blutwäsche. Ich will die Metalldinger aus dir rausholen.“  
„Gut...“, seufzte er. „Schön, dass du bei mir bist. Ich träume in letzter Zeit so oft von Gallifrey. Dieses Heimweh zu einem Ort der nicht mehr existiert…ich habe von meiner Mutter geträumt und wie sie dir das Versprechen abgenommen hat, als Älterer immer auf mich aufzupassen.“ Er lächelte.  
„Leider habe ich dieses Versprechen schon mehrfach gebrochen …Ich hätte dich nie alleine wegschicken dürfen.“, sagte der Master mit traurigem Blick.  
„…aber du warst sauer auf mich und das zu recht. Ich bin ein selbstsüchtiger Idiot manchmal. Ich war wütend auf dich und hab dich in diese Hölle geschickt und mir dann auch noch eingeredet das sei gut für dich.“, sagte der Doctor leise.  
„Du warst ein Jahr lang weg. Wo warst du? “, fragte der Master.  
„Ich weiß nicht…wirklich? Ein Jahr?“ Er klang verzweifelt.  
„Wir müssen wissen wo du warst, um herauszubekommen wer dich töten wollte. Die Tardis hat mir gezeigt, dass du auf verschiedenen Planeten warst und anderem C23 einem unbedeutenden Felsen wo ich mir nicht erklären kann, was man da sucht.“  
„Ich erinnere mich an nichts…mein Kopf…es fühlt sich an als ob sich ein Teil von mir auch nicht erinnern will. Vielleicht ist mir noch mehr zugestoßen…“ Er wurde unruhig.  
„Hey, bleib ruhig. Wir werden es rausfinden. Wir müssen die Blutwäsche abwarten, dann werde ich dich noch einmal scannen.“ Er legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Vielleicht ist etwas mit meinem Gehirn nicht in Ordnung?“, fragte er besorgt.  
„Keine Angst, ich finde das Problem.“, beruhigte ihn der Master.  
Der Doctor schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu entspannen.  
„Schlaf nur. Es dauert bestimmt noch zwei Stunden bis wir durch sind damit.“  
Er schlief auch schon wieder. Der Master rieb sich durch das Gesicht. Er musste eigentlich auch schlafen, aber er konnte nicht aufhören zu denken. So saß er auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett seines Geliebten und grübelte, wie er ihm helfen konnte.  
Es war noch bevor die Blutwäsche zu Ende war das  Jack  draußen an der Tür klopfte. Der Master stand auf und ging nach oben zur Tür, um sie zu öffnen.  
„Jack komm rein. Ich zeige dir dein Zimmer.“  
„Die Vorräte werden auch gleich geliefert. Gwen war so nett hat einen Lieferwagen besorgt, das sollte für uns drei ein Weile reichen.“  
Sie gingen nach unten.  
„Gut dann werden wir uns gleich um die Vorräte kümmern.“, sagte der Master.  
„Wie geht es ihm?“  
„Ich habe ihn einer Blutwäsche unterzogen, weil ich das Metall aus ihm raus haben will. Und weil die Biester vielleicht noch einmal zu aktivieren sind und ich will nicht das er noch einmal durch diese Hölle geht. Er hat große Gedächtnislücken und noch größer Probleme mit seinem Zeitgefühl, als das sonst der Fall ist. Es geht ihm schlecht, weil er sich nicht erinnert, aber ich fürchte wenn er sich erinnert, könnte es ihm noch schlechter gehen.“ Der Master rieb sich die Schläfen.  
„Wir sollten so bald wie möglich aufbrechen und  herausbekommen, was passiert ist.“, antwortete Jack.  
„Ja, das sollten wir.“ Der Master hörte das Klopfen an der Tür und ging wieder nach oben. Jack stellte sein Gepäck in sein Zimmer und folgte ihm. Es war Gwen mit dem Lieferwagen.  
Der Master aktivierte den Transportstahl und füllte die Vorratskammer der Tardis. Jack verabschiedet sich von Gwen.  Der Master überließ die zwei sich selbst und ging zum Doctor, der ruhig und traumlos schlief.   
Die Blutwäsche war beendet und der Master erlöste ihn von den Nadeln. Erfreulicherweise schlief er weiter und der Master widmete sich seinem Scan. Die Viren waren vollständig entfernt.   
Aber der Gehirnscan zeigte allerdings etwas Ungewöhnliches bei genauerem Hinsehen. Es war als ob jemand seinem Freund etwas implantiert hatte. Eine Art Chip, gut versteckt und mit einem Wahrnehmungsfilter gesichert. Er hatte dies beim ersten Scan auch fast übersehen.   
Vorsichtig versuchte er den Fremdkörper zu entfernen, aber in dem Moment, wo der Transportstahl den Chip erfasst begann der Doctor zu schreien. Der Master stoppte den Vorgang sofort und der Doctor verstummte wieder. Scheinbar war der Chip gesichert. Jack kam in die Krankenstation gehastet.  
„Was ist passiert?“  
„Man hat ihm eine Art Chip implantiert, der nicht entfernt werden möchte.“  
„Ein Chip?“  
„Und leider noch aktiv. Das könnte der Grund für die Erinnerungslücken sein.“ Der Master fühlte die Stirn des Doctor, das Fieber war wieder da. Er verfluchte sich dafür, dass er versucht hatte den Chip zu entfernen.  
„Bringe ihn nicht versehentlich um, Master.“, sagte Jack und machte keinen Hehl aus seinem Ärger.  
„Jack, mische dich nicht in Dinge ein, die du nicht verstehst.“, antwortete der Master gereizt.  
„Er ist auch mein Freund und werde nicht zusehen, wie du ihn quälst.“, gab Jack wütend zurück.  
„Oh ja? Sei vorsichtig was du sagst, sonst…“ Der Master war auf dem Sprung als er eine Hand auf der seinen fühlte. Der Doctor regte sich.  
„Nicht…streiten…mein Kopf…was ist da drin, Master?“, brachte er mühsam hervor.  
„Ein Chip.“  
„Oh verdammt…versuche nicht das Ding zu entfernen, gibt nur einen Weg das zu deaktivieren. Ich erinnere mich wieder…sucht Joran Delark, aber Vorsicht …aww…ich…“, er wurde wieder ohnmächtig.   
„Sag dir der Name was, Jack?“  
„Allerdings…das ist ein Sklavenhändler der übelsten Sorte. Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen was der Doctor von ihm gewollt haben könnte. Wir sollten auf der Raumstation suchen, da treibt er sich meistens rum.“  
„Gut, dann muss ich die Tardis jetzt nur noch davon überzeugen, dass dies ein Notfall ist. Jack, pass in der Zeit auf ihn auf und ruf mich wenn das Fieber steigt. Und wehe du…“ Er sah ihn ernst an.  
„Wie kannst glauben, dass ich ihn jetzt…“, entgegnete Jack entrüstet. Was dachten die zwei nur immer von ihm.  
„Gut.“, unterbrach er Jack und ging zur Tardiskonsole.  Es kostete ihn einiges an Überzeugungskraft. Die Tardis war nicht gewillt ihn so einfach die Kontrollen zu überlassen. Aber dennoch waren sie kurze Zeit später unterwegs. Er sprintet wieder nach unten. Jack sah ihn besorgt an.  
„Er redet im Schlaf, leider versteh ich nichts.“  
„Das ist auch gut so. Ich habe den Filter in der Tardis installiert. Ich will nicht, dass ihn außer mir einer verstehen kann was er so im Schlaf vor sich hin murmelt. Eine schreckliche Angewohnheit, das hat er schon als Kind getan.“  
„Er plaudert also Geheimnisse aus im Schlaf.“ Jack zeigte auf die Anzeige der medizinischen Geräte. „Das bleibt konstant hoch und er fasst sich häufig an den Kopf. Er scheint Schmerzen zu haben.“, sagte Jack mit besorgtem Unterton.  
„Wenn ich den Bastard erwische, der ihn gechipt hat, werde ich ihn töten.“, knurrte der Master.  
„Aber bitte erst nachdem wir herausgekommen haben, wie man den Chip deaktiviert.“, gab Jack zurück.  
„Sehr witzig, Jack.“, grummelte der Master.  
Der Doctor begann wieder etwas diesmal in Englisch zu murmeln.   
„Nicht…streiten…Koschei …wo bist du?“  
„Ich bin hier und ich gehe auch nicht.“, sagte der Master.  Der Doctor griff seine Hand.  
„Es sind schlimme Dinge passiert…ich habe Mist gebaut…Der Sklavenhändlering…au…es tut so weh.“ Er wechselte wieder in seine Muttersprache. „ Bitte Koschei hilf mir, ich halte die Schmerzen nicht mehr aus.“ Er schrie und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen bis er wieder ohnmächtig wurde.  
Der Master hielt seine Hand und strich ihm über die schweißnasse Stirn. Jack bemerkte das Zittern was durch seinen Körper ging.  
„Jack, du wirst diesen Typen ausfindig machen, wenn wir da sind. Vielleicht bekommst du ja heraus was er getan hat.“, sagte der Master leise.  
„Ja, das werde ich.“ Jack setzte sich auf einen Stuhl in der Nähe. Es tat weh den Doctor so zu sehen. Und so recht trauen konnte er dem Master auch noch nicht.  
Der Master drehte sich wortlos um und kramte im Labor rum. Er schien einige Dinge zu prüfen. Jack bemerkte, das wenn der Master sich länger als fünf Minuten vom Doctor entfernte dieser total unruhig wurde. Er kam dann zurück und legte ihm die Hand auf die Stirn.  
Es dauerte eine Stunde und dann schienen sie den richtigen Ort angesteuert zu haben.   
Der Master ging mit Jack kurz nach oben.   
„Ich warte hier auf dich. Du hast ja gesehen, das ich ihn keine fünf Minuten alleine lassen kann zur Zeit.“  
„Gut…ich hab eine Ahnung wo dieser Joran sich rumtreiben könnte. Aber es kann sein das ich trotzdem deine Hilfe brauche später.“  
„Mal sehen vielleicht kann ich ihn ins Koma legen für diese  Zeit. Bis später dann Jack.“ Er schob ihn aus der Tür.  
„Pass auf ihn auf.“, sagte Jack und ließ sich aus der Tür schieben. „Und komme nicht auf die Idee mich zurückzulassen.“  
„Würde ich nie tun.“, sagte der Master mit einem Grinsen, das Jack gar nicht behagte. Aber was für eine Wahl hatte er schon.  
  
Jack lief durch die Gänge der Raumstation direkt zur Bar. Dort hockten die schäbigsten Typen des ganzen Sektors. Er setzte sich an die Bar und lies den Blick schweifen.   
„Hey Barkeep, gib mir einen Whiskey.“  
„Kommt sofort, Jack. Soll es noch was anderes sein?“  
„Was spezielles im Angebot?“  
„Die Sklavenhändler haben einen Preis für denjenigen ausgesetzt, der ihnen den Kopf einem Typen mit Namen John Smith bringt. Muss wohl was Übles angestellt haben. Man sagt du könntest wissen wer das ist?“  
„Naja , John Smith ist ein Name , den es recht häufig gibt. Könnte Joran wissen was er angestellt hat und wie er aussieht?“  
„Vielleicht.“, der Barkeeper stellte Jack mit einem Grinsen den Whiskey hin und hielt die Hand auf. Jack legte ihm ein paar mehr Credits hin.  
„Weil du es bist, Jack. Der John Smith, den ich hier gesehen habe, war ein ziemlich dürrer Typ mit braunen Haaren und diesen großen Augen auf die, die Weiber hier richtig abgefahren sind. Na jedenfalls hat der Kerl sich hier richtig die Kante gegeben und hat dann gleich drei Mädels ins Hinterzimmer abgeschleppt und es krachen lassen. Er war wohl traurig, weil ihn sein Freund, Freundin oder was auch immer verlassen hat.“  
„Klingt nicht nach dem John Smith, den ich gekannt habe.“, bemerkte Jack mit einem Grinsen.  
„Die Geschichte geht noch weiter, Jack. Am nächsten Morgen tauchte Joran auf und suchte seine Freundin und jetzt rate…“  
„Oh…wie dumm, sie war mit John Smith im Bett.“, riet Jack.  
„Richtig…Joran war außer sich und hat sich unseren Weiberheld vorgeknöpft. Die haben mir die Bar fast auseinandergenommen. Aber dieser John hatte keine Chance gegen Joran. Das Mädel sind beide losgeworden und dieser Smith landete in Jorans Verkaufsangebot, soweit ich das mitbekommen hab und was danach passiert ist keine Ahnung.“  
Jack nahm einen ordentlichen Schluck Whiskey beim Gedanken daran was seinem Freund wohl passiert war.  
„Was für eine Geschichte…“  
„Ja, schon interessant was hier manchmal passiert. Aber vielleicht willst du mit Joran reden? Der kommt gerade. Glaub mir der würde dich gut bezahlen.“  
„Ich bin neugierig und brauche einen Job. Sein Glück.“  
Der Barkeeper winkte zu Joran rüber.  
„Hey Joran, ich hab einen Jobinteressenten für dich.“  
Joran sah zur Bar. Ein kräftiger Typ mit schmierigen Haaren und durchdringenden blauen Augen. Jack hasse diesen Typen nicht nur wegen seines Berufs, aber er hatte schon Jobs für ihn erledigt, wenn er es moralisch vertreten konnte. Niemand wusste davon und es würde auch so bleiben.  
„Ah, schau an, unser kleiner Aushilfskopfgeldjäger. Brauchst du mal wieder einen Job?“  
„Ja, kommt drauf an. Keine Mordaufträge und ich fange dir auch nicht deine entlaufenen Sklaven wieder ein.“  
„Jack, dann hast du ein Problem mit diesem Auftrag. Der Mann, den du suchen sollst ist der Sklave von Lady Melodyn und du brauchst ihn nicht lebendig zurück bringen. Der Kopf würde reichen.“  
„Was hat der Typ angestellt?“  
„Er hat einen Aufstand angezettelt und mir mein Geschäft versaut, indem er meine beste Kundin verärgert hat.“  
„Na, Lady Melodyn hat ein komplettes Bordell mit tausenden von Sklaven, wie sollte einer da solche Probleme bereiten?“ Jack war erschüttert und setzte all seine schauspielerische Kraft ein um nicht aufzufallen.  
„Sie hatte ein gutgehendes Bordell ja, bis dieser Kerl kam. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie er es geschafft hat, aber der Aufstand kam und ruinierte alles. Wir hätten ihn schon beinahe einmal gehabt, aber leider ist er uns entwischt, mehrfach. Oh Jack ich würde dich mit Credits überhäufen, wenn du mir diesen Typen bringst.“  
„Mal sehen Joran. Ich hätte da noch eine Frage an dich bezüglich dieser Killer Metallviren. Ich bräuchte einen Assassinen, der mir zeigen kann, wie man die verwendet.“  
„Davon gibt es hier im Sektor nicht viele und leider keinen hier. Auf dem Markt für illegale Waffen auf C23 gibt es sowas bestimmt.“  
„Danke, Joran. Ich werde mal meine Augen und Ohren offen halten.“  
Joran umarmte Jack. Gut beherrscht erwiderte er die Umarmung, obwohl er ihm lieber den Hals umgedreht hätte.  
„Hey, Barkeeper gib dem Mann noch einen großen Whiskey auf meine Rechnung.“, sagte Joran und ging zu den anderen Sklavenhändlern die schon auf ihn warteten.  
Jack stürzte den Drink runter und dachte mit Schrecken daran, wie er diese Geschichte dem Master erzählen konnte, ohne dass dieser gleich völlig ausflippen würde. Er überlegte, ob er nicht vorher mal dieses Bordell aufsuchte, immerhin funktionierte sein Vortexmanipulator wieder bestens.  
  
Der Master ging zu seinem Freund zurück nach unten und sah, dass dieser schon wieder ganz unruhig wurde. Er nahm seine Hand und küsste sie. Irgendwie war er froh, dass Jack nicht da war. Der Doctor schien wieder einen Traum zu haben.  
„Bitte nicht…ich mag das nicht…nicht den Knebel…ich schreie auch nicht…es tut so weh…bitte hab doch Gnade…ich will nicht…bitte Mistress, nicht…“ Er begann zu weinen und wand sich.   
Der Master versuchte einen intensiveren telepathischen Kontakt herzustellen und legte seine Stirn an die des Docters. Es waren bruchstückhafte Bilder von einem Raum und einer Frau, die ihn quälte. Er versuchte sich das Gesicht zu merken.   
‚Niemand schlug seinen Doctor, ohne seine Erlaubnis‘   
Er fühlte die bohrenden Kopfschmerzen seines Freundes und brach den Kontakt ab, weil seine eigenen Kopfschmerzen dadurch wieder stärker wurden.  
Der Doctor erwachte und sah seinem Freund direkt in die Augen.  
„Koschei, was tust du?“, fragte er.  
„Du hattest einen Traum Theta. Erinnerst du dich, ob du mir fremdgegangen bist? Ich werde auch bestimmt nicht wütend  auf dich sein.“  
„Ich erinnere mich nicht, Koschei. Wirklich nicht.“ Der Doctor rieb sich den Kopf. „Was interessiert dich das jetzt ob ich fremdgegangen bin. Bringt uns das weiter?“   
„Vielleicht ja.“, sagte der Master etwas ungehalten.  
„Ich war enttäuscht und bitter als ich abgehauen bin, vielleicht hab ich getrunken und Unsinn gemacht. Du kennst mich doch…wenn mein Kopf nicht so wehtäte.“  
„Ja ich kenne dich zu gut. Du schließt es also nicht aus.“  
„Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern, Master. Bitte hör auf mir solche Fragen zu stellen und nimm mich lieber in den Arm.“ Der Doctor sah den Master liebevoll an.  
„Du hast im Traum von einer Mistress gesprochen. Du hast dich von jemand anderem schlagen lassen. Ich finde das nicht gut.“ Der Master war ein bisschen eingeschnappt.   
„Diese kindische Eifersucht immer. Ich liebe nur dich, das weißt du auch.“ Der Schmerz wurde wieder stärker. „Au…bitte mach, das es aufhört.“ Er wimmerte Der Master umarmte ihn vorsichtig. Er wurde wieder ohnmächtig und der Master küsste seine Stirn.  
„Ich liebe dich und vergebe dir.“, flüsterte er im Bewusstsein, das der Doctor ihn nicht hören konnte.  
  
Jack stand vor dem Bordell der Lady Melodyn oder besser gesagt vor den Resten des Bordells. Es war niedergebrannt bis auf die Grundmauern. Hier würde er mit seiner Recherche nicht weiter kommen. Er fragte in der Nachbarschaft nach dem Verbleib der Bewohner und bekam die Auskunft, dass Lady Melodyn mit ihrem Gefolge ein neues Haus auf dem Planeten C23 bezogen hatte und dass dieser ehemals tote Felsen inzwischen der Geheimtipp für alle Vergnügungssuchende sei. Er machte sich auf den Rückweg. Sie mussten auf C23 weitersuchen.


	4. Schmerzhafte Erkenntniss

Jack klopfte an der Tür der Tardis. Ihm war nicht wohl in seiner Haut. Die Geschichte die er beide gleich erzählen musste, würde höchstwahrscheinlich einen Wutanfall beim Master auslösen, so wie er ihn kannte.  
Die Tür öffnete sich von selbst und er trat ein. Oben war niemand, so ging er auf direktem Wege zur Krankenstation. Der Master schaute auf die Scanergebnisse und versuchte etwas zu entziffern auf der Aufnahme. Der Doctor schlief unruhig und murmelte wieder irgendetwas  in seiner Muttersprache.  
„Master…ich glaub ich weiß jetzt was mit ihm passiert ist, zumindest ein Teil davon. Du wirst es nicht mögen…“, sagte Jack.  
„Er hat sich betrunken und mich mit einer Frau betrogen?“, fragte der Master ohne hochzusehen.  
„Nun ja…er war in der Bar und hat getrunken und dann drei Damen im Hinterzimmer beglückt.“  
Nun sah der Master doch auf.  
„Drei gleich?“, fragt der Master überrascht. „Und wieviel Chaos hat das verursacht?“  
„Jorans Freundin war bei den Damen und er war ziemlich sauer und sich eine Schlägerei mit ihm geliefert…“  
„Lass mich raten…er hatte keine Chance und hat sich grün und blau prügeln lassen.“  
„Naja…Joran ist Sklavenhändler, er hat ihn k.o. geschlagen und dann auf seinem Marktstand verkauft.“, antwortete Jack.  
„Was?“, knurrte der Master und ging rüber zu Jack.  
„Master, er hat ihn an ein Bordell verkauft. Für Minenarbeit taugt er ja mit dem Körper nicht. Immerhin wissen wir jetzt warum er gechipt ist.“  
„Ein Sklavenchip also. Sowas hab ich lange nicht mehr gesehen. Ziemlich illegale Technologie. Die Händler machen das nur bei den wertvollen Exemplaren.“  
„Joran hatte aber bestimmt keinen blassen Schimmer, das er einen Timelord verkauft hat. Ich vermute eher Lady Melodyn, die Bordellbesitzerin hat das rausgefunden und den Chip setzen lassen.“  
„Die Dinger haben eine Schutzvorrichtung mit einer speziellen Codeeingabe zum Deaktivieren. Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, diese aus der Dame rauszufoltern. Was sie nicht haben sind allerdings Mechanismen zu Erinnerungsblockade, aber darum kümmere ich mich gleich auch noch.“  Der Master ballte seine Fäuste.  
„Wir müssen sie auf C23 suchen, dahin führt auch die Spur mit den Metallviren. Ich denke mal unsere Auftragskiller haben, die sich dort besorgt.“  
„Gute Arbeit, Jack.  Ich gehe nach oben und gebe den Kurs ein und überzeuge die Tardis davon, dass sie uns dort hin bringt. Und du passt derweil auf, das uns der Doctor nicht aus seinen Bett fällt.“  
Der Master sprintete nach oben. Dieser kleine Hinweis gab ihm wieder Antrieb weiter zu machen.  
Jack ging zum Bett des Doctors. Der arme Kerl war schweißgebadet und bewegte sich unruhig im Schlaf. Er nahm den Stuhl neben dem Bett und setzte sich hin und kam ins Grübeln.   
Die letzte Schlacht hatten sie zusammen auf der Valiant geschlagen damals und seit dieser Zeit hatte sich so viel verändert. Der Doctor kümmerte sich kaum mehr um die Erde, da er den Master zu betreuen hatte. Es war so viel passiert was Jack und seine Freunde nicht verhindern konnten. Jack hatte immer gehofft das der Doctor kommen würde, aber er kam nicht und jetzt…sein Freund sah schlecht aus und hatte nur weil sein Geliebter sich von ihm getrennt hatte eine Dummheit begangen. Wie ein Mensch.   
Jack  hatte  auch viele Tode von Freunden ertränken müssen. Aber das war der Doctor.   
Er durfte nicht so schwach sein. Die Menschen brauchten ihn immer noch, wenn mal wieder ein größerer Angriff von außen erfolgte, was würde dann passieren... Jack rieb sich durchs Gesicht.   
  
Der Doctor murmelte wieder den Namen seines Freundes. Da der Master immer noch nicht fertig zu sein schien nahm Jack seine Hand.  
„Er ist oben und gibt einen neuen Kurs ein. Keine Angst du bist nicht alleine.“  
Der Doctor schlug die Augen auf und sah ihn an.  
„Jack, habt ihr schon etwas rausgefunden?“  
„Ja, haben wir. Dein Abenteuer mit den drei Damen und die Geschichte mit Lady Melodyn. Wir müssen auf C23 suchen, dort findet sich sicher die Lösung für den Chip.“  
„Lady Melodyn? Seit vorsichtig, wenn ihr sie trefft…au, mein Kopf…mein Ausrutscher in der Bar… hast du es ihm gesagt?“ Er wurde unruhig.  
„Es tut mir leid. Er hat gefragt, war aber recht gefasst. Weißt du ob Lady Melodyn mitbekommen das du ein Timelord bist?“, fragte Jack.  
„Nein…warum sagst du ihm das, er verlässt mich noch…verdammte Kopfschmerzen…Ja, sie hat es mitbekommen beim Gesundheitscheck…wie konntest du nur Jack? Er ist bestimmt nur oben, weil er mich jetzt hasst…“ Er machte Anstalten aufzustehen.  
„Hey Doctor, du bleibst schön hier liegen. Er kommt gleich wieder runter. Nimm dich mal ein bisschen zusammen.“, sagte Jack, aber er war nicht schnell genug.  
Der Doctor ließ sich nicht aufhalten. Er schleppte sich bis zur Tür. Jack fing ihn dort auf und drängte ihn zurück Richtung Bett. In diesem Moment kam der Master wieder  runter.  
„Hey, was ist denn das, mein lieber Doctor? Willst du fortlaufen?“, sagte der Master und half Jack den Doctor zurück ins Bett zu legen.  
„Bist du böse auf mich, Master? Bitte verzeih mir…ich war nicht ganz klar im Kopf an diesem Tag.“, sagte der Doctor weinerlich.  
„Du hast wieder getrunken. Aber das tust du ja immer wenn du Kummer hast. Aber drei Frauen Süßer?“, sagte der Master etwas beleidigt.  
Jack sah ihn strafend an. Denn der Doctor wurde wieder unruhiger. Als sie ihn ins Bett gelegt hatten, klammerte er sich an den Master.  
„Es tut mir leid.“, sagte er weinerlich.  
„Gut…nicht so schlimm. Was ist mit diesem Sklavenhändler, der dich verkauft hat und dieser Lady Melodyn? Was ist passiert?“  
„Ich erinnere mich doch nicht…nur Bruchstücke…oh nein…Master, bitte sei nicht böse auf mich.“ Er begann zu weinen und klammerte sich an sein Bein. Jack hatte Mühe hinzusehen, das war doch nicht sein Doctor.  
„Sshh…ganz ruhig. Konzentriere dich auf die Erinnerung. Ich helfe dir dich zu erinnern. Du stehst immer noch unter Schock. Nichts blockiert deine Erinnerung nur du selbst, was war so schlimm, mein Engel, das du es nicht erzählen kannst? Was ist noch schlimmer als die Vergewaltigung?“  
„Bitte zwing mich nicht dazu.“, flehte der Doctor mit wachsender Verzweiflung.  
Jack beobachtet dies mit einem Knoten im Bauch. Die Reaktion des Doctors ließ Schlimmes ahnen  
„Wir müssen was passiert ist, Doctor?“, sagte der Master ruhig.  
„Ich kann nicht…ich kann nicht…es ist alles schief gegangen. So viele Tote und Verletzte. Das hab ich nicht gewollt…Master bitte nimm die Erinnerung. Ich kann das nicht erzählen.“, flehte er.  
„Gut.“, sagte der Master und legte seine Stirn an die des Doctors. Es dauerte ein Minute und der Master ließ ihn los. Er sah ihn erschreckt an.  
„Nein Theta…wie konntest du? Du bist ein Timelord, kein Mensch.“  
„Es tut mir so leid…“, entschuldigte sich der Doctor und sah ihn flehend an.  
„Du Idiot…du dämlicher Idiot.“, herrschte der Master ihn in einer Mischung Wut und Entsetzen an.  
Der Doctor rollte sich auf dem Bett zusammen und weinte haltlos.  
Jack war fassungslos. „Was ist passiert?“  
„Ich erzähle es dir…Du hattest ja schon rausgefunden, das er in der Bar getrunken hat. Und danach hat er sich mit Bedacht drei Frauen angelacht. Er wusste, dass das Joran Freundin ist und wollte ihn mit Bedacht ärgern. Nun ja er war wirklich betrunken, da macht er wirklich meistens ziemlichen Unsinn. Nach dieser Nacht kam Joran am anderen Morgen in die Bar und fand ihn mit den Dreien beim Frühstück. Joran fing eine Prügelei an und schlug ihn zusammen. Die Freundin war er trotzdem los. Aus Frust hat er ihn dann bewusstlos mitgenommen und ihn zum Sklaven gemacht und verkauft. Lady Melodyn hat ihn gekauft… Er landete im Bordell vollgepumpt mit Beruhigungsmitteln. Man hatte bemerkt, dass er ein Timelord war, chippte ihn und bot ihn für die edleren Kunden an. Er hat zwei Monate nichts tun können um abzuhauen und hat die Herren zufrieden gestellt. Bis er sah wie andere Sklaven misshandelte wurden. Da hat er sich wohl wieder erinnert, wer er eigentlich ist und was er ist. Dann schaffte er es irgendwie einen Aufstand anzuzetteln, das Bordell anzuzünden und mit den anderen Sklaven zu fliehen. Nur das über die Hälfte der Sklaven im Feuer umkam, Frauen und Kinder hauptsächlich. Die Stadt wär bald auch noch mit in Flammen aufgegangen. Lady Melodyn verlor ihren Mann bei dem Feuer. Die hundert Sklaven, die er retten konnte flohen mit ihm auf einen Frachter, der zurück zur Raumstation flog. Dort an der Tardis angekommen verschwand er erst einmal aus der Geschichte.  Er war bei einer Frau, einer Hexe, der er mal das Leben gerettet hat und lässt sich pflegen, statt sein Chaos zu beseitigen. Und das ist noch nicht das Ende der Geschichte. Er war danach auf C23 um zu schauen, ob dort nicht wieder ein Bordell errichtet wurde, weil er davon gehört hatte. Und da ist er aufgeflogen und seitdem waren die Typen mit den Metallviren hinter ihm her und vor einer Woche haben sie ihn dann geschnappt und sich an ihm gerächt. Jeder von den Männern hat jemand in dem Feuer verloren. Deswegen haben sie das getan.“  
Jack hatte sich schon vor einiger Zeit wieder gesetzt und sah den Master entsetzt an.  
„Ich weiß nicht was ich denken soll….“, sagte Jack und schaute auf die zitternde Gestalt auf dem Bett, die sich zusammen gerollt hatte.   
„Naja, Jack ich muss ihm nun vorhalten,  was er mir die ganze Zeit immer vorhält. Selbst bei guter Absicht sollte niemand zu Schaden kommen. Timelord Ehrenkodex.“   
„Es tut mir leid…es tut mir so leid…es tu mir so leid…“, murmelte der Doctor  und  wiederholte es die ganze Zeit, bis der  Master vor ihm auf das Bett schlug. Der Doctor zuckte zusammen und verstummte.  
„Heul nicht, nimm dich endlich zusammen. Der Chip in deinem Kopf muss raus und ich werde diese Lady Melodyn dazu bringen mir den Code zu nennen. Aber danach werde ich überlegen müssen was ich mit dir tue.“, warf er ihm vor.  
„Master, bitte. Es hat mir keinen Spaß gemacht mit anderen Männern zu schlafen, das solltest du auch gesehen haben in meinen Gedanken. Ich ekle mich davor, das weißt du doch. Aber mit Drogen geht das…ich hab das meiste nicht bewusst mitbekommen…die Monate waren wie ein einziger Alptraum...ich war vollgepumpt mit diesem Zeug…ich bin zu dieser Heilerin geflohen, weil sie ich ihr vertrauen konnte mich in dieser Zeit des Entzugs zu versorgen. “, wehrte der Doctor sich.  
„Drogen?“, warf Jack ein. „Das erklärt wohl warum deine Rettungsaktion so lausig verlaufen ist.“  
„Ja…wahrscheinlich.“, sagte der Doctor leise. „Ich hab eine Weile gebraucht um meinen Körper davon frei zu bekommen.“  
„Drogen…du bist ein Timelord nicht irgendein Mensch. Du hättest sie aus deinem Körper bannen können. Dein Problem lösen können. Du bist doch der Doctor, den die Menschen alle so in höchsten  Tönen loben. Aber weißt du was dein Problem ist Theta? In Wirklichkeit bist du so schwach, dass ich meinem Vater langsam im Nachhinein Recht gebe. Du bist wirklich ein dummer Träumer nichts weiter.“, schrie der Master ihn an. Er wollte ihn verletzen aus Enttäuschung und Frust.  
Der letzte Satz hatte gesessen. Der Doctor dachte an den Tag zurück als Koscheis Vater, die beiden erwischt hatte. Er hatte seinen Sohn geschlagen und ihn angeschrien, wie er sich mit so einem dummen Träumer abgeben konnte. Die Szene hatte sich in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt.  
Der Fakt das er dies nun zur Sprache brachte tat ihm sehr weh. Hatte gehofft sein Freund würde ihm helfen und ihm in diesem Alptraum zur Seite stehen. Langsam erhob sich der Doctor. Er ignorierte die Schmerzen.   
„Ich hab dir alle deine Fehler verziehen, was auch immer du getan hast. Wenn du es nicht kannst liefere mich Lady Melodyn doch aus. Sie wird mich töten und du bist dein Problem los. Ich verdiene es ohne Frage für die Menschen, die alle durch meine Schuld umgekommen sind. Ich bin nicht umsonst so am Boden zerstört. Genauso wie du es an Bord der Valiant damals verdient hättest zu sterben für deine Morde, bin ich jetzt schuldig. Aber bedenke niemand konnte damals die Waffe abdrücken. Ich sowieso nicht…Ich liebe dich seit  ich dreizehn Jahre alt bin und hasse deinen Vater heute noch für seine Worte.“ Seine Stimme zitterte.   
„Hilf mir bitte Koschei. Ich brauche dich jetzt.“ Mühsam ging er zu ihm. „Ich hab doch nur noch dich. Ich lege mein Leben in  deine Hand.“ Vorsichtig umarmte er ihn von hinten.  
Der Master fühlte seine tiefe Liebe und nahm die Hand seines Freundes und küsste sie.   
„Es tut mir leid…ich war nur enttäuscht und wütend. Ich würde dich niemals hinrichten lassen“, sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme. „Ich vergebe dir.“  
Plötzlich, noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, sackte der Doctor zusammen und wand sich wieder vor Schmerz. Der Master hatte ihn gerade noch auffangen können und trug ihn zurück ins Bett. Das Fieber war zurück.   
  
„Wir müssen uns beeilen, Jack.“, sagte er zu Jack, der im Schatten an der Wand stand. Ihn hatte die Sache zwischen den beiden sehr mitgenommen.   
Der Master suchte die aufgezogenen Spritzen mit Betäubungsmittel und legte sie bereit, dann rollte der das Beatmungsgerät ans Bett des Doctors.  
„Jack, ich werde mitkommen und wir werden ihn retten. Die Tardis wird hier für ihn sorgen. Aber ich muss ihn schlafen legen…“ Der Master strich über die Stirn seines Liebsten.  
„Ja, Master, das werden wir.“, sagte Jack entschlossen.  
Der Master spritzte dem Doctor das Betäubungsmittel und er wurde ruhiger. Dann setzte er ihm das Beatmungsgerät auf.   
„Schaf schön mein Engel und träum von Gallifrey.“ Er küsste seine Stirn. Die Kontrollen programmierte er so, dass die Tardis Zugriff hatte. Der Master ging nach oben Jack folgte ihm. Die Tardis war fast da und der Master sah Jack ernst an.  
„Ich weiß was du denkst. Wie kann das da unten mein Doctor sein. Mein großer Held?“, sagte der Master.  
„Er ist schwach, nicht mehr der den ich das letzte Mal gesehen habe als er dich mitnahm.“, antwortete Jack. „Was ist mit ihm passiert?“  
„Lass dir gesagt sein, das nichts mit mir zu tun. Ich will ihn auch wieder lachen sehen und genau wie du. Ich will das er hier oben um die Tardis Konsole rumspringt und mich fürchterlich nervt mit sein dämlichen Sprüchen und die dämliche Erde rettet, die ihm so viel bedeutet.“, sagte der Master ernst.  
„Ich weiß  was du mit ihm tust. Ihr solltet eure Schlafzimmertür besser verschlossen halten. Du weiß, dass du ihn so ganz leicht brechen kannst. Er liebt dich und er hasst die Einsamkeit, deswegen tut er alles für dich. Wahrscheinlich mehr als seine Seele verträgt.“, sagte Jack und sah ihn durchdringend an.  
„Ich werde ihn nie brechen. Das schwöre ich dir. Ich tue nur das mit ihm, was er auch will und glaub mir: Er will es, Jack. Du wirst das nicht verstehen. Aber wir sind da und sollten unseren Streit solange begraben. Für ihn.“, sagte der Master.   
„Gut Master, für ihn.“, antwortete Jack. „Für den Doctor“.  
Sie gingen schweigend hinaus.  Das Bordell war nicht schwer zu finden.  Jack drehte sich im Eingangsbereich schon der Magen um als er die angebotenen Liebessklaven sah, das sie unter Drogen standen war offensichtlich, das schleimige Klientel was sich umsah mochte er sich nicht in seinem Bett vorstellen. Er schluckte bei dem Gedanken daran, was der Doctor wohl durchgemacht haben musste. Das Gesicht des Masters war finster. Jack sah Ärger und Zorn, was immer er plante er musste ein Auge auf ihn haben.  
Lady Melodyn schien ein Art Büro zu haben für ihrer wichtigen Kunden, das hatte der Master sehr schnell aus dem Barkeeper herausbekommen.  Dort befand sich eine junge Frau an einem Schreibtisch sitzend, die beiden nun überrascht ansah.  
„Lady Melodyn, hat heute keine Zeit für außerplanmäßige Besprechungen.“  
„Doch Süße hat sie, ansonsten gibt es hier gleich höllischen Ärger.“, der Master sah die Sekretärin durchdringend an. Sie hob sofort den Telefonhörer hoch und rief ihre Chefin an.  
„Hier ist dringender Besuch. Sie sollten sofort nach vorne kommen.“, sagte sie zu ihr.  
Man hörte eine ärgerliche Stimme am andern Ende. Dennoch ging die hintere Tür des Büros nach zwei Minuten auf.  
„Gisa, was soll das. Du weißt das ich heute neue Ware anschaue und dafür brauche Ruhe.“, sagte Lady Melodyn eine Frau mittleren Alters mit schwarzen Haaren. Der Master erkannte sie, das war die Frau, die den Doctor gequält hatte und die er in seinen Gedanken gesehen hatte, er musste sich zusammen nehmen.   
„Lady Melodyn nehme ich an?“, sagte Jack, er sah dass der Master sehr wütend war und alles daran setzte sich zu beherrschen.  
„Sie nehmen richtig an. Mit wem hab ich das Vergnügen?“  Sie warf grinsend einen Blick auf Jack und auf den Master.  
„Nun mein Name ist Captain Jack Harkness und der ist der Master. Nun wir sind auf der Suche nach einer Information. Eventuell können wir Ihnen bei einem Problem helfen.  Ein gewisser Sklavenhändler hat mir gesagt sie vermissen eine ihrer letzten Erwerbungen? Wir könnten helfen wenn wir Ihren Chipcode bekommen könnten um zu verifizieren ob wir den richtigen haben?“  
„Ihr seid also Kopfgeldjäger?“  
„Ja sind wir. Kommen wir ins Geschäft?“  
„Eventuell, welchen meiner Flüchtigen habt ihr denn vielleicht?“  
„Diesen dunkelhaarigen, dünnen Typen nennt sich selber Doctor. Ich wollte nur einfach sicher sein das ich nicht den falschen habe.“ Jack grinste. Er versuchte nicht zu denken und ihm gefiel nicht das der Master so ruhig war.  
„Klingt irgendwie nach dem Sklaven, der mein Bordell niedergebrannt hat. Wenn du den hast ist mir das einiges wert. Der Code ist 453901-alpha-09.“  
Jack notierte sich die Nummer.  
„Wir werden dies prüfen.“  
„Ihr braucht ihn nicht unbedingt lebend zurück zu bringen. Obwohl die Erinnerung en, die er hat dürften Strafe genug seien.“  Jack wurde übel. Der Master grinste sadistisch.  
„Es tät mich schon interessieren, was mit ihm passiert ist.“, fragte er.  
„Oh die kleine Ratte hat mein Bordell niedergebrannt und die Hälfte meiner nutzlosen Sklaven getötet und meinen dämlichen Ehemann. Aber das war so ein Herzchen, der hat so wunderschön geheult, wenn ich ihn verprügelt habe. Meine reiche Kundschaft hatte ihn auch gerne im Bett. Niemand hat sich so willig ficken lassen wie er. Echt schade, dass er den Aufstand angezettelt hat. Ich würde ihn gerne wieder anbieten. Vielleicht schafft ihr das ja ihn lebend wiederzubeschaffen?“  
„Wir werden es gerne probieren.“, warf Jack ein. Der Master war kurz davor die Frau anzuspringen und umzubringen. Niemand redete so von seinem Doctor.   
„Wir müssen jetzt los.“ Jack stieß den Master an. Dieser bewegte sich nur widerwillig.  
Lady Melodyn schüttelte den Kopf und sah den Beiden nach.  
„Glauben die wirklich, dass ich ihnen den Code gebe. So dumm. Aber der Selbstzerstörungscode löst unser Problem auch, Gisa. Nun aber bitte keine weiteren Störungen.“  
  
„Der Code ist leider nur der Selbstzerstörungscode, Jack. Ich hab ihre Gedanken gelesen. Aber daraus kann ich den anderen Code extrahieren wenn wir wieder in der Tardis sind. Und wenn ich geheilt habe, werde ich hier ein blutiges Massaker anrichten und auch du wirst mich nicht stoppen, geschweige denn er.“, sagte der Master sehr entschlossen.  
Jack nickte ihm zu.  
  
Als sie bei der Tardis ankamen hörten sie die Cloisterbell. Das Gesicht des Masters wurde kreideweiß innerhalb einer Sekunde auf die andere. Er fühlte den Doctor nicht mehr. Er hatte es in seiner Wut vorhin nicht bemerkt.


	5. Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein?

Er wachte auf. Sein Kopf schmerzte immer noch. Telepathisch rief er nach seinem Freund, aber er antwortete nicht. Schmerzhafte Einsamkeit erfüllte sein Herz.  
‚Koschei von bist du?‘  
Nichts, keine Präsenz, keine Botschaft nur Leere.  
Sein Körper fühlte sich unendlich schwer an. So schwach hatte er sich noch nie gefühlt. Verzweifelt versuchte er zu regenerieren, aber sein Körper produziert keine Energie mehr, obwohl er deutlich seinen Tod nahen fühlen  konnte. Er würde nun endgültig sterben.  
‚Ich will nicht alleine sterben. Ich habe Angst. Koschei?‘  
Wieder keine Antwort. Es war sein schlimmster Alptraum der nun wahr wurde. Verzweifelt rappelte er sich auf. Aber er konnte nicht laufen und fiel unsanft auf den harten, kalten Boden.    
‚Nein, bitte…ich hab noch so viel vor. Koschei!‘  
Es war ein mentaler Schrei, der jedem telepathisch  begabten Wesen in der Nähe körperlich  wehgetan hätte. Immer noch keine Antwort. Die Tardis versuchte ihn zu trösten und zu beruhigen ohne Worte nur mit ihrer Präsenz.  
Er zog die Decke zu sich runter und weinte. Die Erinnerung ans Bordell kam zu zurück und er wünschte seine Amnesie wieder herbei. Die Bilder waren qualvoll. In dieser Zeit hatte er mehrfach sterben wollen. Die Demütigung mit fremden Männern schlafen zu müssen, geschlagen zu werden wie ein Stück Vieh ohne Liebe gehalten zu werden. Er hatte sich nach drei Wochen aufgegeben, weil er nicht mehr konnte und es dann über sich ergehen lassen. Sein Aufstand war ein letztes Aufbäumen gewesen. Er hatte Koschei nicht jede Einzelheit sehen lassen. Es war schon genug, dass er einen Traum mitbekommen hatte.  
Konnte er wirklich leben mit dieser Erinnerung? Die bohrenden Schmerzen in seinem Kopf wurden wieder stärker. Sein Herz sehnte sich so nach Koschei, wenn wollte er doch in seinen Armen sterben.  
‚Ich liebe dich. Bitte hör mich doch.‘ Nichts.  
Er klammerte sich an die Decke. Wo war er nur? Wo war Jack? Warum hatten sie ihn alleine zurückgelassen? Die Schwere wurde stärker. Er fühlte Druck auf seiner Brust. Sein Verstand wusste, dass er nun sterben würde. Die Dunkelheit kam…Er war allein, aber wo er nun hin ging, da konnte man nur alleine hingehen. Hoffnung auf ein Leben nach dem Tod oder Wiedergeburt waren angenehme Gedanken, er hielt sie fest, bis…

Der Master rannte so schnell er konnte. Jack hatte Mühe ihm zu folgen. Atemlos hastete er die Treppe zur Krankenstation hinunter, nur um zu sehen sein Alptraum war Realität.  
Der Doctor war tot, kein Zeichen von Leben…keine Spur von Regeneration…nichts…er lag mit geschlossenen Augen da, auf dem Boden und atmete nicht mehr. Der Master wollte es nicht wahr haben.  
„Wach doch auch, Theta…bitte wach auf…du kannst doch nicht einfach so sterben. Ich hab den Code ich kann dich heilen…bitte…du bist doch das Einzige was ich noch habe.“ Er schüttelte ihn, aber er wachte nicht auf…warum wachte er nicht auf? Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass Theta tot war. Sein Herz brannte so sehr vor Schmerz, aber er wollte nicht weinen…da war auch wilde Wut in ihm. So schrie er diese hinaus.    
Jack stand in der Tür stützte sich in den Türrahmen. Er war in Starre.  Das durfte nicht sein. Er konnte doch nicht tot sein, nicht er. Ihm liefen die Tränen die Wangen hinab. Alles war umsonst gewesen. Oder?

Der Master bewegte sich irgendwann mechanisch um zu schauen, was passiert war. Der Doctor war wohl aus dem Koma erwacht und hatte versucht aufzustehen. Da er zu schwach war um zu laufen fiel er auf den kalten Boden. Die Aufzeichnungen brachen hier ab.  Der Gesichtsausdruck des Doctor ließ darauf schließen, dass seine letzten Gedanken ihn friedlich einschlafen ließen. Vermutlich Herzversagen. Aber warum…er konnte es nur ahnen. Im Bordell waren bestimmt Dinge vorgefallen, die er ihm nicht erzählt oder gezeigt hatte und die so schlimm waren, dass er die Erinnerung nicht ertragen konnte. Der Master hatte gehofft ihm vielleicht einfach die Erinnerung zu nehmen und ihn so wieder zu dem zu machen was er war. Aber jetzt war es zu spät. Er hätte nie gehen dürfen, ihn nie allein lassen dürfen. Zärtlich umarmte er den toten Körper seines Freundes noch einmal und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.  
„Ich habe dich geliebt, wie kein anderes Wesen in diesem Universum und ich werde nie wieder ein anderes lieben.“, sagte er mit rauer Stimme.  
Er schluckte und sah zu Jack, der im Türrahmen stand. Sie sahen sich hilflos an.

Der Blick des Masters  fiel plötzlich auf den Vortex Manipulator an Jacks Handgelenk und ihm kam ein Gedanke.  
„Jack, das hier kann nicht sein, das darf nicht sein. Es kann kein Universum ohne ihn geben. Wir müssen das hier verhindern. Und dazu brauche ich noch einmal deine Hilfe.“  
„Master, ich werde dir gerne helfen.“, sagte Jack etwas verwirrt.  
„Es ist kein einfacher Gefallen, du wirst mit dieser Geschichte hier  leben müssen.“  
„Ist sowas nicht gefährlich? Einfach so seine Zeitlinie zu verändern?“  
„Der Doctor hat die Zeit für mich damals auch geändert, um meine Verbrechen ungeschehen zu machen und ich kann das auch Jack, aber nicht alleine.“  
„Da ich auch keinen anderen Ausweg weiß und ihn wiederhaben will, werde ich tun was du verlangst, was immer es kostet.“, sagte Jack entschlossen.  
Der Master nahm einen Block und schrieb zwei Briefe wie es aussah. Danach versiegelte er diese in jeweils einem separaten Briefumschlag, bearbeitete diesen mit seinem Screwdriver und gab sie dann Jack.  
„Du hast bei mir einen Gefallen offen. Gib diesen Brief zu gegebener Zeit an mich. Der andere Brief ist für den Doctor. Die Brief diesen so versiegelt, das nichts ihren Inhalt ändern kann. Ich habe die Macht das Paradox in Zaum zu halten was entsteht. Ist nicht allzu viel.“. Er bemühte sich zu grinsen.  
„Gut und was nun? Wann muss ich springen?“, fragte Jack und sah den Master an.  
„Wir steuern einen Planeten an auf es unendlich große und schöne Wiesen gibt, dort werde ich ihn beerdigen. Ich will nicht in der Tardis sein, wenn die Zeit sich ändert. Ich werde dich in die Bar zurückschicken und dort wirst du ihm ausreden zu tun was er vorhatte. Mir ist egal wie du das tust. Schleife ihn ins Bett oder was auch immer, nur schaff ihn fort von da in die Tardis, flieg mit ihm und sieh zu das ihr so drei Wochen nach unserem Streit bei der Raumstation ankommt. Dann werde ich mich mit ihm vertragen. Ich werde dem Doctor und dir wahrscheinlich eine Szene machen, gebt mir dann den Brief. Danach sollte alles ok sein und wir bringen dich zurück zur Erde an dem Tag nach deiner Abreise.“  
„Hör sich gut an. Ich hoffe das klappt auch in der Praxis.“, sagte Jack.  
„Jack, es muss klappen…“, sagte er und nahm Jacks Arm um den Vortex Manipulator zu programmieren. „Du musst es schaffen, ansonsten ist alles verloren. Ich werde bei ihm bleiben mich auf sein Grab legen und sterben. Ich kann nicht der Letzte meiner Art sein, dazu fehlt er mir zu sehr. Wenn du es nicht schaffst wird es keine Timelords mehr geben…“  
Jack sah ihn traurig an. „Ich werde es schaffen, Master.“  
Sie waren an ihrem Ziel angekommen. Der Master nahm den toten Körper des Doctors und trug ihn hinaus. Er wollte sich von Jack nicht helfen lassen.  
Draußen wartete eine weite Gräser Landschaft auf sie. Der Master ging ein paar Schritte auf die Wiese, immer noch mit seinem toten Geliebten auf den Armen.  
„Ich wünschte nur das Gras wäre rot und der Himmel orange, dann wär alles perfekt. Ich hab ihn das erste Mal auf einer Wiese wie dieser geküsst…vor so unendlich langer Zeit…“  
Er legte den Doctor ins Gras. „Du wirst jetzt gehen, Jack.“  
Der Master setzte sich neben seinen toten Freund und schloss die Augen.

Jack sprang und landete unsanft im Gang vor der Bar. Er wünschte, dass er die Erinnerung streichen könnte. Aber er wusste ja, dass dies nicht möglich war. Dieses Bild vom Master wie er sich an seinen toten Freund  klammerte und schrie brannte in seinem Herzen. Er musste sich zusammennehmen und ging in die Bar. Dort saß der Doctor quicklebendig und trank einen Drink nach dem anderen. Seine Miene war finster. Er setzte sich neben ihn und orderte einen Whiskey.  
„Jack? Was machst du denn hier?“, fragte der Doctor.  
„Das könnte ich dich auch fragen. Ich will trinken. Mein Freund hat mich versetzt.“, antworte Jack.  
„Meiner hat mich verlassen, weil ich so ein egoistischer Arsch bin. Es ist alles so sinnlos ohne ihn.“, seufzte der Doctor und nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Glas.  
Der Barkeeper stellte ein Glas Whisky vor Jack und dieser grinste ihn an. Jack nickte ihm zu.  
„Lass uns auf vergangene Liebschaften anstoßen und neue Eroberungen.“, sagte Jack und prostete dem Doctor zu.  
„Auf die Liebe, Jack. Und das wir sie irgendwann wirklich finden.“ , antworte der Doctor.  
Sie tranken zusammen. Jack sah im Augenwinkel die Freundin von Joran hineinkommen. Sie nahm keine Notiz von ihnen, was Jack schon einmal als gutes Zeichen ansah. Er trank nur Schlucke seines Whiskeys, denn er musste ja einen klaren Kopf behalten. Der Doctor hingegen stürzte Whiskey, Wodka und andere harte Drinks wie Wasser runter. Ihm wurde klar wie der Doctor mit den Frauen im Bett gelandet ist. Mit zunehmen Alkoholpegel wurde der Doctor sehr anhänglich und emotional völlig instabil. Er flirtete offen mit Jack. Aber es blieb nicht dabei.  
„Jack magscht du nischt mit mir kommen nachher. Isch könnte dir mal mein Schlafzimmer zeigen. Isch sehr schöön.“, grinste er ihn an.  
So ein Angebot konnte Jack nicht ablehnen, schon gar nicht jetzt. Der Master würde ihn umbringen und das mehrfach, aber er hatte ja diesen mysteriösen Brief.  
„Vielleicht mein lieber Doctor. Hab sowieso nichts vor.“ Jack lächelte ihn an.  
„Du bischt ein guuter Freund.“, sagte der Doctor und umarmte ihn stürmisch. Jack erwiderte die Umarmung. Er fühlte das Zittern im Körper des Doctors. Der Timelord war sturzbesoffen und jeder Mensch hätte schon eine Alkoholvergiftung gehabt.  Sie tranken trotzdem weiter. Er hoffte nur, dass er bald genug hatte. Jack fühlte wie ihm der Whiskey langsam zu Kopf stieg. Er bestellte sich ein Bier.  
Die Sklavenhändler kamen in die Bar und setzen sich zusammen an einen Tisch. Einer hatte ‚Ware‘ dabei und sie unterhielten sich lautstark darüber, dass sie noch Liebessklaven für Lady Melodyn brauchen würden.  Jack sah am Gesicht des Doctors wie sehr er dies missbilligte. Jack musste handeln, bevor der Doctor auf blöde Ideen kam.  
„Wie wärs, wenn ich dich nach Hause bringe. Das ist hier plötzlich so ungemütlich geworden?“  
„Dische Typen schollte isch stoppen…“, stammelte der Doctor.  
„Nicht in deinem Zustand. Du kannst deinen Screwdriver kaum ruhig halten.“  
„Dosch kann isch.“, sagte er und hielt ihm den Sonic unter die Nase. Er schwankte bedrohlich. Dann sah Jack erst verwirrt an und grinste dann.  
„Jack…bringscht du misch nach Hause. Isch hab glaub isch wirklisch genug.“ Er kicherte und warf sich Jack an den Hals. „Isch liebe disch, mit dir kann man saufen.“ Er wurde noch anhänglicher.  
Der Captain war froh, dass der Doctor einsah, das er zu betrunken war. Er zahlte und der Timelord versuchte sich zu erinnern wo er denn die Tardis geparkt hatte. Sie suchten eine Stunde. Jacks Herz blieb fast stehen als sie Joran auf dem Gang begegneten.  
„Hey Jack. Dein Freund hat aber gut getankt. Viel Spaß. Er wird sich ja nicht mal wehren können.“, sagte er zu Jack.  
„Danke, den werde ich haben.“, sagte Jack mit einem gespielten Grinsen.  
Joran ging weiter und sie fanden endlich die Tardis. Jack brachte den Doctor nach unten und setzte ihn aufs Bett. Nun würde das tun was er schon seit Ewigkeiten mit dem Doctor hätte tun wollen. Er wusste er würde es bereuen, denn er könnte ihn auch einfach nur ins Bett packen. Nur die schrecklichen Bilder der Zukunft motivierten ihn und naja, vielleicht auch seine Libido. Er musste ja sicher gehen, dass er wirklich hier blieb. Jack küsste seinen Doctor.  
„Oh Jack…du willscht bleiben, dasch isch schööön.“, sagte der Doctor nach dem Kuss.  
Er wurde sehr zudringlich und begann ihn auszuziehen. Jack entkleidete den Doctor recht vorsichtig.  
Der Doctor hingegen  riss ihm fast die Klamotten vor Körper und Jack war überrascht wie der Alkohol seine kompletten Hemmungen hatte verschwinden lassen.  Es würde ihm morgen früh leidtun, aber heute gehörte er ihm. Als die Beiden komplett nackt waren hielt Jack kurz inne. Der Doctor sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der alles sagte und zog ihn aufs Bett. Er bot sich ihm an. Und Jack ließ sich diese Gelegenheit nicht entgehen. Der Doctor war unersättlich und nötigte ihn dreimal hintereinander mit ihm zu schlafen. Schließlich kuschelte er sich an ihn. Wie viele Jahre hatte er darauf gewartet? Könnte diese eine Nacht doch eine Ewigkeit dauern. Sie schliefen eng umschlungen ein.

Der nächsten Morgen kam. Jack öffnete die Augen und schloss sie gleich wieder. Zuviel Alkohol  gestern. Sein Kopf fühlte sich grauenhaft an. Zu seiner Überraschung lag der Doctor auch noch bei ihm und er schlief tief und fest. Er murmelte ab und an etwas in seiner Muttersprache. Der Anblick war allerliebst und Jack genoss es sehr, das Kopfkissen eines so schönen Timelords zu sein. Nach einer halben Stunde wurde auch der Doctor wach und sah ihn an. Er war nüchtern.  
„Jack…oh…Hallo Jack. Was ist passiert?“, fragte er unschuldig.  
„Nun ein bisschen viel Alkohol und naja…“, Jack grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Kurz gesagt wir hatten Sex und keinen schlechten.“  
„Was?“, der Doctor war recht schnell auf den Füßen. „Oh Jack, wie konntest du nur?“  
„Nun Doctor du warst nicht ganz unbeteiligt daran und ich hab nur das getan was du wolltest.“  
„Ich bin in einer Beziehung…ok ich war in einer Beziehung bis vor zwei Wochen. Wie soll ich das hier dem Master erklären…er ist eh schon sauer auf mich.“  
„Ihr hattet Streit?“, fragte Jack unschuldig. „Er muss das hier ja nicht erfahren.“  
„Er hat mich rausgeworfen und gesagt, dass er mich nie wieder sehen will…er hat erfahren, das ich ihn mit vollen Wissen über die üblen Methoden, die dort angewandt werden damals in diese Irrenanstalt gesteckt habe.“ Er setzte sich wieder aufs Bett. „Das hier macht es nicht einfacher und ich kenne ihn, er findet das raus. Ich kann sowas schlecht vor ihm verbergen.“  
„Nun mach dir keine Sorgen. Das Ganze ist kompliziert zu erklären. Ich war nicht zufällig auf der Raumstation.“ Jack stand auf und fischte den Brief mit dem Namen des Doctors aus seiner Mantelinntasche. „Du solltest das hier lesen.“ Jack gab dem Doctor den Brief.  
Jack konnte an seinem Gesicht sehen das er die Schrift erkannte. Er öffnete den Brief.

_Geliebter Theta_

_Ich schreibe dir aus der Zukunft. Ich nehme an du hast gerade ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen, weil du mit Jack geschlafen hast. Ich kann mir nämlich nicht vorstellen, dass er dich anders von deinem Vorhaben abbringen konnte. Es ist nicht schlimm, es ist seine Belohnung dafür,  dass er dir dein Leben gerettet hat. Ich vergebe dir den Ausrutscher. Ich weiß ja, dass du mich liebst._   
_Wenn du jetzt daran denkst zurück zur Bar zu gehen. Lass es! Du würdest sterben. Komm zurück zu mir drei Wochen nach dem Zeitpunkt,  wo du mich verlassen hast. Wir finden zusammen eine Lösung. Schütze Jack vor mir bis ich akzeptiere den anderen Brief, den er bei sich, hat zu lesen._   
_Bitte tue ein einziges Mal das was ich dir sage._   
_Ich liebe dich, wie kein anderes Wesen in diesem Universum und ich werde niemals mehr von deiner Seite weichen._

_In Liebe_   
_Koschei_

 

Der Doctor ließ den Brief sinken und drehte sich zu Jack um. Dieser sah ihn ernst an.  
„Es war grauenhaft Doctor. Ich muss mit den Bilder aus dieser Zukunft leben.“  
„Sowas ist gefährlich. Es ist falsch so in meine Zeitlinie einzugreifen.“, gab der Doctor zu bedenken.  
„Er sagt, das es kontrollieren kann.“, antworte Jack.  
„Ja, natürlich. Er liebt es mit Paradoxen zu spielen…aber irgendetwas sagt mir diesmal ich sollte ihm vertrauen. Was ist so schreckliches passiert?“, fragte er.  
„Du solltest es besser nicht wissen.“ Jack sah ihn traurig an.  
„Gut. Nur eines. Glaubst du an seine Liebe zu mir?“  
„Ja Doctor…er ist nach deinem Tod völlig zusammengebrochen und wollte mit dir sterben…“  Jack biss sich auf die Lippe. Der Doctor sah ihn an.  
„Ich bin also wirklich gestorben? Der dumme Idiot…dann darf ich nie vor ihm sterben, Jack. Lass uns zum Master aufbrechen und schauen, ob wir ihn davon überzeugen können, was sein künftiges Ich geschrieben hat.“, sagte der Doctor und zog sich endgültig an, um nach oben zu gehen. Jack folgte seinem  Beispiel.  
Als sie oben ankamen ging der der Doctor direkt zur Konsole und zog verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Das ist seltsam.“, sagte er und begann wie wild Knöpfe zu drücken. Immer wieder sah er auf seinen Bildschirm und murmelte vor sich hin.  „Was soll das? Warum lässt du mich nicht an die manuelle Steuerung?“  
„Was ist los?“, fragte Jack.  
„Sie blockiert die manuelle Steuerung. Mhm…dann werde ich mal schauen, ob das telepathische Interface noch funktioniert.“  Er kroch unter die Konsole und löste einen Teil der Verkleidung und legte seine Hände auf die halborganischen Kabel.  Konzentriert schloss er die Augen und nahm Kontakt auf. Die Tardis war beunruhigt über eine Änderung in der Zeitlinie, aber der Doctor beruhigte sie und sie konnten losfliegen. Der Doctor tauchte wieder von  unter der Konsole auf.  
„So, Jack wir sind unterwegs.“ Er grinste. „Ich kann jetzt freihändig steuern.“  
„Kann praktisch sein.“, sagte Jack. Er war so froh ihn grinsen zu sehen. Die Erinnerung an die Zukunft die hoffentlich nie Wirklichkeit wurde ließ ihn nicht los.  
„Ja. Jack was ist los du schaust so ernst? Ist das immer noch wegen der anderen Zukunft? Die Tardis hat sich auch Sorgen gemacht, weil es ein bisschen Paradox gibt, aber der Master hat recht, es ist nicht so schlimm. Alles noch zu vertreten. Also freu dich das ich noch lebe.“ Er grinste wieder.  
„Ich hoffe nur das der Master, dass auch alles einsieht und mich nicht erst wieder umbringen muss.“  
„Lass mich zuerst mit ihm reden, bevor wir die Karten auf den Tisch legen.“, sagte der Doctor. „Jack…ich erinnere mich fast überhaupt nicht an gestern Nacht…es tut mir leid, wenn ich trinke tue ich meistens Dinge, die ich bereue. Deswegen tue ich das normalerweise nur in Begleitung …“  
„Vielleicht solltest du dir das ganz abgewöhnen. Du hast das früher nicht getan.“  
„Ich weiss, aber die letzten Jahre haben mich verändert. Meine Beziehung mit dem Master ist keine einfache Sache. Es ist wundervoll und grausam zugleich.“  
„Die Spielchen die ihr zwei treibt sind nicht gut für dich. Er dominiert dich zu sehr.“  
Der Doctor sah ihn an.  
„Ach ja, du warst in unserem Schlafzimmer, da ist es nicht zu übersehen. Ich lasse ihn mich auch nur im Schlafzimmer dominieren,  ansonsten sind wir Partner. Er muss mit seinen Allmachtfantasien irgendwohin und ich mit meiner Schwäche…“, sagte er zögerlich. „Ich mag es wenn er mich schlägt.“  
Jack legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Wenn es im Rahmen bleibt,  Doctor.“  
„Es ist ein Spiel. Nichts weiter. Er würde mich nie töten oder schwer verletzen, ohne mich zu heilen. Das weiß ich.“, sagte Doctor mit einem Lächeln.  
„Sei vorsichtig damit. Das Spiel kann grausam enden und du bist vielleicht nicht so stark, wie du denkst.“,  gab Jack zu bedenken.  
„Ach Jack…mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Ich komme mit allem klar.“ Er grinste. Aber wer ihn kannte wusste, dass er log.  
Jack schwieg.  
„Wir sind da.“, sagte der Doctor mit gespielter Fröhlichkeit.

 

 

 


	6. Eine andere Art von Liebe

Als sie die Tardis verließen stand der Master bereits mit verschränkten Armen im Durchgang zum Maschinenraum und sah sie wütend an.  
„Sieh an…hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass ich dich nie wieder sehen will? Und dann bringst du auch noch diesen Freak mit. Ich glaube es nicht.“, knurrte er die beiden an. „Das ist doch bestimmt kein Zufall.“   
„Koschei, bitte…du hast mich rausgeschmissen und Jack hier hat mich in einer Bar aufgelesen als ich schon ziemlich viel getrunken hatte und… Ich bin hier um mich bei dir zu entschuldigen für das was ich getan habe. Verzeih mir bitte.“, sagte er und sah seinen Freund flehend an. Ihm war unwohl. Jack würde nicht gefallen was er jetzt zu sehen bekam.  
Der Master sah in die großen braunen Augen seines Geliebten. Er wollte ihm vergeben und ihn wieder in seinem Leben haben, denn die letzten drei Wochen waren fürchterlich langweilig gewesen ohne ihn. Aber wie konnte er nur Jack abschleppen? Warum ihn? Seine einzige wirkliche Konkurrenz. Er fühlte sich gekränkt und wollte seinem Freund eine kleine Lektion erteilen.  
„Ich kann auch ohne dich leben…“, sagte er ruhig und sah den Schmerz im Blick des Doctors. „Die Station hier eröffnet mir völlig neue Möglichkeiten und ich genieße die Ruhe.“  
„Du willst also hier bleiben?“, fragte der Doctor.  
„Ja, das will ich. Siehst du, Theta, ich kann hier arbeiten und muss mich nicht mit deinen kindischen Ausbrüchen beschäftigen. Wie du  bestimmt gesehen hast, habe ich schon etwas umgebaut. Ich bin zufrieden, außer ein paar neuen Essensvorräten brauche ich nichts.“  
„Du vermisst…nichts?“, fragte der Doctor. Seine Verzweiflung wuchs.  
„Was denn? Meinst du etwa ich vermisse dich und unsere kleinen Sexspielchen? Ich könnte mir einen Liebessklaven kaufen, der wäre bestimmt  gehorsamer als du und könnte vielleicht sogar kochen. Nein Doctor gib dich ruhig Jack hin, der will bestimmt auch bald nicht mehr, wenn du ihm so auf die Nerven fällst wie mir.“  
„Koschei…ich dachte du liebst mich.“, fragte der Doctor traurig.  
„Denkst du das? Nein, ich liebe dich nicht. Wie kann ich dich lieben, wenn du mich so leicht betrügst.“ Der Master wusste wie er ihn treffen konnte.  
„Bitte…Koschei. Es war ein Unfall.“, flehte er.  
„Unfall, ja klar? Nenn mich Master und jetzt nimm deinen Freund und geh.“, sagte er mit kalter Stimme.   
„Gut, wenn du mich nicht mehr willst…“, sagte der Doctor und sah Jack hilfesuchend an. Dieser zog den Brief aus der Tasche. Der Doctor lehnte sich still gegen die Wand.  
„Ließ den Brief, vielleicht verstehst du dann und kannst ihm verzeihen.“, sagte Jack und sah ihn sehr ernst an.  
Der Master erkannte seine Handschrift und öffnete den Brief.  
  
 _Koschei,_  
  
 _ich weiss wie das für dich klingen muss, aber lass Theta nicht gehen, du wirst ihn dann für immer verlieren. Zu dem Zeitpunkt wo ich diese Zeilen schreiben lebt er nicht mehr und liegt als tote Hülle vor mir. Erspare dir  das, denn es tut verdammt weh. Ich will nicht leben ohne ihn und werde mit ihm in den Tod gehen._  
 _Wie kam es dazu:_  
 _Er hat versucht einen Sklavenhändlerring auszuheben alleine, ohne Hilfe und hat dabei versagt. Das was ihm danach als Sklave in einem Bordell passiert ist hat ihn geistig und körperlich so zerstört, dass er jämmerlich gestorben ist ohne zu regenerieren. Also lass ihn nicht gehen. Und erzähle ihm das nie._  
  
 _Sei aber auch gewarnt, was die Spielchen angeht. Seine Seele ist anscheinend zerbrechlicher als ich dachte. Tu ihm nicht immer weh. Er braucht deine  Liebe, also küsse und streichele ihm und nimm ihn auch mal zärtlich und nicht immer mit Gewalt._  
 _Erinnere dich an Gallifrey und das erste Mal, sag ihm bitte wie schön es für dich war._  
  
 _Und noch etwas Jack hat ihn gerettet und hat etwas gut bei uns. Zwei Gefallen schulden wir ihm. Einen hat er schon aufgebraucht. Er war mit Theta im Bett. Verzeihe ihm das und sieh es als seine Belohnung an, auch wenn du wahrscheinlich gerade innerlich vor Wut kochst._  
  
 _Dein_  
 _Künftiges Ich_  
  
  
Der Master ließ den Brief sinken. Und sah Jack an.  
„Du weißt also was passieren wird, Jack?“, fragte der Master.  
„Ja und ich wünschte ich könnte die Bilder aus meinem Gedächtnis streichen.“  
„Gut Jack. Wie war der Doctor denn so bei dir im Bett?  Warst du zufrieden mit ihm? Ich meine wenn mein künftiges Ich dich schon so großzügig belohnt.“   
„Es tut mir leid, Master. Anders konnte ich ihn nicht davor bewahren Unsinn zu machen.“, sagte Jack.  
„Das ist keine Antwort auf meine Frage, Jack. Hat er sich dir an den Hals geschmissen, ohne zu zögern?“, fragte der Master mit ironischem Unterton.  
Der Doctor ging dazwischen. „Ja, ich hab ihn ins Bett gezerrt, weil ich total betrunken war und vergessen wollte.“  
Der Master  gab ihm ohne ein weiteres Wort  eine Ohrfeige, dann schnappte er sich seinen Freund und zwang ihn auf die Knie. Er wollte ihn vor Jack zur Strafe demütigen.  
„Ich missbillige solche Ausrutscher, Theta. Wenn du wieder mit mir zusammen sein willst, wirst aufhören dich so sinnlos zu betrinken. Und nun bitte mich um Verzeihung!“  
Der Doctor rieb sich die Wange. Er vermied Jacks Blick.   
„Bitte verzeih mir, das wird nicht wieder vorkommen.“, sagte der Doctor mit gesenktem Kopf.  
Der Master grinste Jack an.  
„Sein Herz gehört wohl doch mir.“, sagte er triumphierend.  
Der Doctor war still, es war ihm peinlich, das Jack dies mit ansehen musste. Koschei war zu recht wütend auf ihn und er wusste heute Abend im Bett würde er Schläge bekommen und zwar auch von der Art, die er nicht so sehr mochte.  
„Sein Herz gehört dir und du behandelst ihn so.“, warf ihm Jack vor.  
„Jack,  er weiß wo sein Platz ist. Auf den Knien vor mir.“  
„Warum musst du ihn so erniedrigen?“, fragte Jack.   
„Doctor, erniedrige ich dich?“, fragte er seinen Freund. Jack entging der strenge Blick nicht.  
„Master, nein…Jack versteht das nicht. Das mit der Strafe vorhin war vollkommen ok. Ich hab ihn ja besoffen ins Bett gezerrt und verdiene, das du mich bestrafst.“, er versuchte seine Scham wegzulächeln und rutschte auf den Knien hin und her.  
Jack war etwas beunruhigt. Sein Freund war völlig gefangen in seiner Hingabe für den Master. Er erkannte ihn fast nicht mehr wieder. Jack musste unbedingt noch eine Weile bei den Beiden bleiben.  
„Lass ihn aufstehen.“, sagte Jack. „Er hat sich ja jetzt bei dir entschuldigt.“  
„Gut, wenn du das nicht sehen kannst.“, sagte der Master grinsend und wandte sich an den Doctor. „Auf mit dir und ich erwarte heute Abend von dir, das du ein ‚Spiel‘ mit mir spielst.“ Er lachte.  
„Na gut, Master.“, sagte der Doctor und stand auf. „Du solltest jetzt besser packen. Ich möchte Jack vorher noch nach Hause bringen.“  
„Ich würde gerne noch etwas bei euch bleiben? Ich muss ja sicher gehen, das ihr nicht versehentlich doch noch diese unschöne Zukunft wahr werden lasst?“, warf Jack ein.  
„Jack, du kannst gerne bleiben, allerdings wirst du das was heute Abend passieren wird, dadurch nicht verhindern.“, sagte der Doctor und sah Jack an. „Eigentlich wäre es mir aber lieber du gehst.“  Jack sah seinen Freund an.  
„Doctor, bist du dir wirklich sicher?“, fragte er.  
„Oh Jack, er liebt mich und nicht dich. Ich versichere dir, dass ich ihn nicht unnötig quälen werde. Vielleicht solltest du zusehen?“, ging der Master dazwischen.  
„Nein, Koschei, das will ich nicht. Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, dass ich eine Grenze habe und die ist hier erreicht.“, warf der Doctor ein und sah seinen Freund  erst etwas energisch und dann mit einem flehenden Blick an.  
„Ist ja schon gut, mein Süßer.“, der Master ging zu ihm und nahm ihn in den Arm. Jack konnte sehen, wie der Doctor sich in dieser Umarmung entspannte. Der Master löste sich wieder von ihm.  
„Ich packe schnell meine Sachen.“, sagte er und ging in den Nebenraum.  
Jack sah seinen Doctor an.  
„Jack, bitte lass mich dich zur Erde zurückbringen. Er tut mir nichts, du siehst doch, das er mich liebt.“  
Jack sah ihn ernst an.  
„Ich begreife nicht wie du das zulassen kannst? Du lässt dich schlagen und rutscht auf den Knien vor ihm rum.“  
„Ich hab es dir erklärt. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich mag es und es ist Teil unserer Beziehung.“  
„Oh Doctor, du bist doch vor Liebe blind.“  
„Jack, wenn du wirklich nicht glaubst was ich dir sage, dann schau heute Abend zu…auch ich wenn es nicht mag angestarrt zu werden dabei.“, sagte Doctor und wich Jacks Blick aus.  
Jack wusste nicht mehr was er sagen sollte. Der Master der Zukunft hat sich um den kranken Doctor so rührend gekümmert und da hatte er die Liebe in dessen Augen gesehen. Dieser Master  jetzt schien so weiter machen zu wollen wie immer oder täuschte er sich?  
Der Master kam mit einer Kiste in den Raum und sah die angespannte Situation zwischen beiden. Er hatte die Unterhaltung der beiden im Nebenraum  teilweise mitbekommen.   
„Jack, ich liebe den kleinen Idioten hier und würde ihm niemals wirklich wehtun. Ich heile alle seine Wunden und nachdem ich ihn heute Abend  durchgeprügelt habe werde ich ihn sanft und liebevoll behandeln. Ich bin nicht mehr das Monster von der Valliant. Glaub es mir. Bleib heute Nacht im Nebenraum.  Der Doctor kann dich ja rufen, wenn ich zu ‚böse‘ bin.“  
Der Doctor sah den Master an. Jack konnte sehen wie viel ihm die Aussage, dass er ihn liebte bedeutete. Da war das Lächeln wieder. Dieses wunderschöne Lächeln.  
„Ich bleibe heute Nacht noch und dann bringt ihr mich zurück.“, sagte Jack.  
Sie gingen zusammen zur Tardis. Jack bekam einen Gästeraum in der Nähe des Schlafzimmers der beiden. Der Doctor kümmert sich an der Tardiskonsole um Kurseingaben, während der Master in seine Sachen  erst einmal in das Schlafzimmer des Doctors brachte. Er hatte ja noch keinen eigenen Raum in der Tardis.  
Jack und Master kamen gemeinsam wieder in den Kontrollraum zurück.  
„Doctor, wie wäre es wenn du mir mal ein eigenes Zimmer in der Tardis gibst? Ich hätte schon gerne ein Labor für mich alleine.“  
„Wenn du magst? Mhmm…Sie will nicht aber sie tut es trotzdem.“, sagte der Doctor lächelnd.   
„Schau an. Hast du endlich das telepathische Interface aktiviert? Ich hab dir das schon so oft vorgeschlagen.“, sagte der Master.  
„Ja hast du und das freihändige Fliegen macht wirklich Spaß.“ Er grinste von einem Ohr zum andern und strich liebevoll sanft über die Konsole. Es vergingen ein paar Minuten und dann sagte der Doctor: „So die Tardis ist fertig mit deinem Labor.“  
Der Master ging nach unten. Der Doctor und Jack folgten. Die Tardis hatte ihm einen Raum konstruiert, der  zum einem ein Labor war, aber auch ein Bett, einen Schrank und separates Badezimmer hatte. Der Doctor musste grinsen, über den Humor der Tardis.  
„Also ich schlaf bei dir, dass das mal klar ist Doctor.“, beschwerte sich der Master und begutachte das Labor.  
„Naja, wenn  ich dich mal rausschmeißen muss aus meinem Bett, musst du wenigstens nicht auf dem Boden schlafen.“, gab der Doctor immer noch grinsend zurück.  
„Doctor, du wirst schon wieder frech. Wenn heute einer auf dem Boden schläft bist du das.“, sagte der Master und kam wieder zu den beiden zurück. Er gab dem Doctor einen Klaps auf den Hintern.   
Jack musste grinsen, das gefiel ihm besser. Das klang mehr nach seinem Doctor und nach einer funktionierenden Beziehung.  
„Sag mal hast du eigentlich irgendetwas zu essen da, Doctor?“ fragte Jack, dessen Magen inzwischen  ziemlich laut knurrte.  
„Naja, ich glaube wir sollten essen gehen.“, er grinste beide verlegen an.  
„Wenn ich nicht auf dich aufpasse, wirst du wohl irgendwann mal verhungern und regenerieren und dich wundern wieso.“, sagte der Master kopfschüttelnd.  
„Ich kenne ein nettes Restaurant in einer Raumstation. Ich denke doch ihr zwei mögt Steaks. Ich hab ziemlichen Hunger.“, sagte Jack grinsend.  
„Klingt gut. Ein blutiges Steak jetzt und später…“, grinste der Master und sah den Doctor von oben bis unten an.  
„Master…“, sagte der Doctor vorwurfsvoll. „Welche Raumstation ist es Jack?“   
„Zathara 17.“, sagte Jack.  
Der Doctor schloss die Augen und programmierte den Kurs.  
„So erledigt. Und jetzt macht euch schick. Wenn ich schon mit euch zweien ausgehen soll.“  
„Noch so ein Spruch und begleitest uns im Abendkleid. Du solltest dich auch umziehen. Der braune Anzug steht dir um einiges besser und bitte die hautenge Version.“, gab der Master zurück.  
Jack grinste. „Ich gehe kurz duschen.“  
„Ich werde wohl meinen einzigen Anzug anziehen müssen.“, sagte der Master. „Aber duschen ist keine schlechte Idee und ich weiß auch schon wer mitkommt.“  
„Nein, mein Lieber, dann bekommt Jack nichts zu essen. Ich gehe in meine Dusche.“, lehnte der Doctor ab.  
„Du schuldest mir was.“, quengelte der Master.  
„Heute Abend gehöre ich dir und du darfst tun was du willst mit mir.“, sagte er leise und mit der Unterwürfigkeit, die den Master so an ihm liebte.   
„Na gut. Ich freue mich auf nachher.“, sagte der Master.  
Nach einer halben Stunde trafen sich alle oben wieder. Der Doctor stand perfekt gestylt in einem seiner braunen Anzüge an der Tardis Konsole und erwartete sie schon.  
„Wir sind da.“. Er grinste.  
Der Master legte seinen Arm um den Doctor und küsste ihn.  
„Du siehst hinreißend aus.“, flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr.  
„Ja wirklich sehr hübsch.“, sagte Jack und handelte sich einen finsteren Blick vom Master ein.  
„Dann lasst uns mal gehen.“, sagte der Doctor und griff zu seinem Mantel.  
Sie mussten etwas laufen, das der Doctor die Tardis in einer Abstellkammer geparkt hatte.  
Das Restaurant war typisch für Jacks Geschmack außer gutem Essen schien es auch noch viele  gutaussehende Typen aus dem kompletten Planetensystem dort zu geben. Der Master legte besitzergreifend den Arm um den Doctor. Sie fanden einen Tisch in einer lauschigen Ecke.  
Das Essen war nicht schlecht und die Bedienung sehr hübsch. Jack flirtete was das Zeug hielt. Er war froh das Ianto keine Gedanken lesen konnte. Bei dem Gedanken fiel Jack auf wie sehr er ihn vermisste. Es war an der Zeit zurückzukehren. Irgendetwas sagte ihm das er die Beiden alleine lassen sollte.   
Der Master und der Doctor waren beschäftigt mit sich selbst. Jack hatte sie mal ein paar Minuten am Tisch zurückgelassen, nur um zu sehen als er zurückkam, wie die beiden sich innig küssten. Das war wirklich Liebe. Eine andere Art wie Jack sich diese für den Doctor wünschte zwar, aber sein Freund musste selber wissen was ihn glücklich machte. Seine Sorgen waren unbegründet. Er räusperte sich.  
„Ich würde doch heute noch zurück gebracht werden, wenn es euch nichts ausmacht.“  
„Oh, Meinung so schnell geändert?“ fragte der Master.  
„Nun ich vermisse jemanden und würde ihn gerne heute noch sehen. Und ihr beiden seht so glücklich aus zusammen.“, sagte Jack.  
„Gut, dann lass uns jetzt gehen.“, sagte der Doctor. Sein Gesicht ließ erahnen, das er es sehr eilig hatte mit dem Master ins Bett zu kommen.  
Der Rückflug dauerte eine Stunde. Die allen aber vorkam wie eine Ewigkeit. Jack hatte es sehr eilig zurück zu  Ianto zu kommen.  
Der Master lehnte an der Wand, mit geschlossenen Augen und lächelte. Der Doctor konnte den Blick von ihm nicht abwenden. Als sie endlich da waren, ging Jack direkt zur Tür.  
„Es war mir eine Freude mit euch Jungs. Kommt bald mal wieder vorbei. Und Master du schuldest mir was.“, sagte er auf dem halben Weg nach draußen.  
„Ja, Jack einen Gefallen hast du noch offen.“, antwortete der Master.  
„Sei vorsichtig, Jack.“, rief der Doctor ihm noch nach.  
Dann waren sie allein.  
„Wow, Jack hatte es ja plötzlich ziemlich eilig nach Haus zu kommen.“, sagte der Doctor.  
„Ja ich kann mir denken was tun möchte. Und ich weiß was nun hier passieren wird, mein lieber Doctor. Du bekommst du deine Strafe.“   
Der Master grinste wissend und küsste ihn.


	7. Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Für die, die wissen wollen was danach in der Tardis geschah :)

Der Master schob den Doctor ins Schlafzimmer.   
„Zieh dich aus!“, befahl er.  
Der Doctor zog sich bewusst langsam und verführerisch aus bis er völlig nackt vor dem Master stand. Er wollte ihn und seine Erektion zeigte es auch sehr offen.  
„Sehr hübsch. Und so voller Vorfreude. Naja hab eine Überraschung für dich.“   
Der Master hatte die Tardis genötigt ihm schwere Eisenkette mit Handschellen daran zu erschaffen und es damit begründet, dass der Doctor das auch will. Es hatte ihn  einiges an Überzeugungskraft gekostet.  Diese Kette baumelte nun mitten im Raum.  Er schnappte sich den Doctor und fesselte ihn die Hände über den Kopf. Der Doctor grinste ihn an. Der Master küsste ihn intensiv und merkte das er sich beherrschen musste ihn nicht sofort zu vögeln. Er riss sich los.  
„So kann ich dich überall berühren und du kannst nichts tun. Als nächstes werde ich dir auch noch deine Sicht nehmen. Du wirst nicht wissen, ob ich die küsse, streichele oder schlage.“, hauchte der Master ihm ins Ohr und verband ihm die Augen. Der Doctor stöhnte und wand sich in den Fesseln. Er wollte ihn sofort, aber er musste wohl noch Geduld haben.    
Der Master zog seine Kleider aus und legte dann die Gerte und einen Rohrstock bereit. Er beobachtete den Doctor, dessen wollüstige Laute ihn anturnten. Aber die Zeit sich und ihn zu erlösen war noch nicht gekommen.   
Zuerst die Strafe. Er ging zum Doctor mit seiner Reitgerte.  
„So Doctor. Du warst mir untreu und deswegen muss ich dich schlagen und damit du auch lernst, das man sich nicht so sinnlos besäuft.“ Er strich mit der Reitgerte über seine Wirbelsäule und dann über den Hintern, den der Doctor ihm schon hinstreckte, weil er wusste was nun passieren würde.   
Der Master schlug zu. Der Doctor quittierte jeden Schlag mit einem Wimmern.  Der Master schlug fester und es wurden Schreie daraus. Er hielt kurz  inne um sein Werk zu begutachten und holte dann den Rohrstock. Der Hintern seines Süßen war jetzt schon rot und sehr empfindlich. Das würde ihm jetzt richtig wehtun.  
„So nun die Schläge dafür, dass du fremd gegangen bist.“ Er sah wie der Doctor sich wand in Erwartung der Schläge und er begann. Die Schreie waren zuerst lustvoll, aber nach dem zehnten wurde er etwas weinerlich. Der Master war aber noch nicht fertig. Es war ja Strafe, kein Vergnügen, so bekam der arme Doctor noch einmal zehn Schläge. Er wimmerte nur noch leise als der Master fertig war. Sanft streichelte er seinen Liebsten.  
„Die Strafe musste sein, mein Schöner. Du hast mich betrogen. Aber nun kommt der schöne Teil.“ Er streichelte ihn zwischen den Beinen und griff zu, während er in seinen Geliebten eindrang und langsam und vorsichtig liebte.  
Der Doctor fühlte sich immer noch wund, denn der Master trieb ihn zum Äußersten. Aber seine Strafe war nun vorbei. Und er bekam seine Belohnung. Er verlor sich in seiner Leidenschaft und überließ sich dem den Master. Beide kamen gleichzeitig.   
Der Master löste den Doctor schließlich aus den Ketten und trug ihn zum Bett. Er schmiegte sich von hinten an seinen Liebsten und die beiden schliefen ein.   
Niemand würde sie je trennen können.


End file.
